People have fallen inlove before
by Fiee23
Summary: Chuck and his daughter fight to get Blair to realise that people do fall inlove... trailer inside. C/B futurefic Read and Review...
1. Chapter 1

**People have fallen inlove before**

"_I'll stand by you through everything!"_

"_And why would you do that?"_

"_Because I love you!"_

**However love isn't always enough.**

_Im sorry for everything'_

_You deserve much better_

_Don't come looking for me_

**Blair struggled to get through life without love'**

_I can't forget him._

**2 blue lines change her life for ever**

"_2 blue lines?" She looked at the box'_

"_Congratulations, you're pregnant"_

**Now she had something to love**

_Isabella Charlotte sofia Waldorf_

**But for little Isabella, a mother wasn't enough, she wanted her dad.**

"_Chuck Bass speaking!" the phone was answered_

"_We need to meet"_

**She takes matters in her own hands**

_Hello, Im your daughter_

**All she wants is just a real family.**

_I need you daddy_

**But what will Blair say to find him back in her life**

"_Chuck?"_

**And what will Chuck do about the fact that she had moved on**

"_I will marry Rupert, wheatear you like it or not"_

**Will true love stand a chance?**

_Blair, you know we are meant to be, not you and that idiot._

**Chuck and Isabella will do everything in their power to get Blair to realize**

**That people do fall in love. **

_a/n: so tell me what you think, should I go on? Or just leave it…_

_Read and Review…_


	2. Chuch Bass speaking

"Chuck Bass speaking!" the phone was answered hard and to the point. After all he was Chuck bass.

"We need to meet!" Came a voice unknown to Chuck. He looked at down at his Rolex watch, it was almost 12.00 o'clock. The voice was for sure female but it seemed to be a young female.

"Meet me at the Empire State Building at 13.00 o'clock" The voice said again. Chuck was shocked; it was just as hard and to the point as his own voice.

"Okay?" He asked.

"Bring a coffee, a hot chocolate and 2 muffins from starbucks" The voice said and before Chuck could disagree the line went dead. She had hung up on him. He didn't know anyone who hung up on Chuck Bass. He loved it and he had to know who the person could be.

He finished his work and left his office. It was weird form him being back in New York. He had spent 6 years in Hong Kong and one year in Dubai before returning to the place where he knew he belonged. He loved New York, and all the memories he had from the city where he had grown up. It had now been 2 months since he had returned to New York, and he managed to stay well hidden. Not many knew that he was back. He didn't want to cause a scene and he wasn't ready to deal with Gossip girl just yet.

Also he didn't want Blair to know he back. He was still figuring out how he would return. He knew he must have hurt her. He had also been told that she had been looking for him. He had missed her everyday but kept telling himself that he was doing this from her and not for himself.

He stepped into the elevator and pressed the lobby bottom and the elevator slowly started moving.

He couldn't help but think what had happened to her. Was she married? Did she have children? Just the thought made him sick. He couldn't stand thinking about Blair with other people than himself.

It was supposed to be the two of them, he wanted her and now he was ready to be with her. He had realized he didn't want a life like his dad had. Very few people had cared when his dad dies and Chuck didn't want that, he wanted to be remembered and for that to happen he knew he had to learn how to love and allow people to love him. Blair had loved him, she had told him and he had been a complete Asshole. He had thought only of himself and not of Blair.

The elevator stopped and the two doors opened. He stepped out into the lobby and walked to the exit. The doorman opened the door for him and seconds later he stood in the fresh New York morning air.

His limo was parked right in front of him, he walked the short distance and stepped into the limo, the driver was told to go to starbucks and then ½ an hour later he arrived at the empire state building. He went up the stairs and sad down. It was extremely quiet and there were very few people aside from him. He looked around, no one seemed to have noticed or care about his arrival. He placed the brown paper bag from starbucks beside him on the cold step. He leaned back and enjoyed the silence. He closed his eyes and sighed. He had to go talk to Blair. He had to tell her he was sorry. He had to tell her he lov….

"Are you Chuck Bass?" the voice from the phone interrupted him, he opened his eyes to find…

A little brunette girl standing in front of him. She had curly brown hair, big brown eyes and she looked extremely familiar.

"Yes I am! And who may I ask are you?" he asked sitting up.

She looked at him and smiled.

"I'm _Isabella Charlotte Sofia Waldorf," _She saw Chucks confused face, "I'm your daughter!" she said

_A/N: so this is the prober first chapter :P I know its short but I wanted it to be a cliff hanger. The next will be longer I promise. I hope you enjoyed it. Read and review please. Reviews make me write faster._

_Btw the next time you don't know what music to pick try to listen to Take that's "patience" and think of Chuck and Blair. It resembles them so well I think. So try to listen to it thinking of Chuck and how he felt after the death of his father…_

_Anyway; read and review._

_You know you love me_

_Xoxo_

_Sofia._


	3. Chapter 3: Three terrible words

"Excuse me?" Chuck asked confused.

"I'm Isabella Waldorf, your daughter." The little brunette said.

"You can't be!" he said, he couldn't have a daughter, it just wasn't possible.

"Well I am. My mother had told me everything about you." She said and smiled.

"If you haven't guessed Blair is my mother!" the little girl said and laughed.

Chuck couldn't help but laugh as well. "I'd figured that!" he said and smiled at the girl.

"Why don't you take a seat? You had something to talk to me about?" Chuck said.

"Yeah, it kind of important actually!" the little girl said.

"I brought the stuff you asked me too bring." He said and took up the brown paper bag that stood beside him.

"Good, because this can end up taking a while!" the little girl said.

Chuck looked at her as she brought out the coffee and hot chocolate. She placed the Coffee in front of Chuck and the hot chocolate beside her self, then brought out the two muffins and handed one to Chuck and kept the other. Chuck took the coffee up and pleased it on his lips and took a sip. The warm liquid warming up his body.

"So what's so important that you would contact a stranger?" Chuck asked.

"Well technically you're not a stranger, you're my dad!" She pointed out.

Chuck was shocked; she was so much like him.

"Yes, that's true!" he said and laughed,

She smiled but then turned serious, Chuck admired this ability, hell she couldn't be more than 6 years old.

"I need you daddy!" she said, tears in her eyes. "Mommy needs you!" she said and Chuck knew she meant it.

He pulled her closer and hugged her. "What's wrong with Blair?" he asked concerned.

The little girl shock her head, "No it's not like that, she just got a boyfriend and he's a really terrible guy and I don't like him, and I know that mum doesn't either, she just thinks that you will never come back. So I took matters in my own hands." The little girl sopped.

Chuck felt horrible. It wasn't supposed to be like this.

He stroked his little girls hair and whispered in her ear.

"Don't worry darling, it will be okay, everything is going to be okay!"

She pulled back and smiled at him. "Really?" she asked.

"Sure it is." He said and smiled at her. She then jumped at him and gave him the most loving hug.

They were too tight in that moment they didn't even notices the flash that came in their direction.

"Why don't we go back to my place? I have a limo waiting to take me back!" he said and smiled to her as they pulled back.

"Sure daddy" the girl said and as they stood up she grabbed his hand and smiled at him. Chuck felt his heart melt and knew that another Waldorf had entered his heart.

_With Blair!_

Blair looked over her desk. It was filled with papers, letters and pictures. She was working in her mother's company and the work was overwhelming. She turned around in her chair and looked out the window that overlooked New York. On the window frame stood pictures in gold frames. There were 5 frames. On the first picture was her beloved daughter Isabella, on the other was Blair and Serena at a party 2 years ago. There was a picture of Blair at Yale. She had managed to graduate even being a single mother. Beside the Yale picture, there were a picture of Blair and Rupert. Rupert was her boyfriend of 5 months now. She liked him and enjoyed spending time with him but she didn't love him. And she knew she never would love him. Because only one man was allowed in her heart and he was nowhere to be found.

The last picture was the newest; it was of Isabella and Serena's son. Serena and Blair felt sure that they would once marry. The picture was only 2 weeks old and Isabella wouldn't stop talking about Christian.

Blair smiled at the thought of her daughter. She was the most beautiful thing in all of New York.

*BIIP BIPP" Blair turned around and found her phone.

_One message received._

Blair opened her phone and read.

_Morning Upper East Siders. I'm sure you all know that today is a fairly cold day so here is something to warm your heart. Chuck Bass is back in town. Isn't that wonderful? But it gets better; he was seen meeting up with our favorite 6 year old. Yes, he was seen meeting up with Isabelle Waldorf and so all of our questions might be answered. I don't see why I didn't find out from the start. Little Isabella of course is the outcome of the visit Chuck Bass made at the Waldorf residence the evening before he left. But now he and Isabella seem to have worked it all out. Wonder if he and Blair worked everything out. Or maybe they didn't break up. Maybe she had known where he's been all the time. I don't know but I promise you I will find out._

_But until I do enjoy these pictures of Chuck and his _daughter_. I know I did._

_Have a nice day._

_Xoxo_

_Gossip Girl_

Blair dropped her phone when she saw the pictures. It was indeed Chuck Bass and her daughter. Hugging and holding hands. Blair thought back, she had never held chucks hand in public. Maybe he had changed.

But that didn't make it okay to just meet up with Isabella 7 years after he'd left.

He had no right, and she would go tell him that. Right now.

_With Chuck & Isabella in the palace…_

Chuck and his little daughter was sitting looking at a building Chuck had just brought in Greece

"Daddy will you take me there?" she asked and looked up at him.

"of course I will sweetheart" he promised, he was amazed, he had only known Isabella for a few hours and he had already made countless of promises to her. A thing he normally didn't do. But then again he'd never had a daughter.

Then there was a knock on the door, followed by another and then a third. Chuck knew instantly that it would be Blair. He had read Gossip girls message as well. He looked down at the beauty on his lap. He smiled at her. "Honey why don't you go to the kitchen and find yourself a snack?" he asked and looked at her. She smiled and nodded her head and ran off to the kitchen.

Chuck stood up and moved to the door. Took a deep breath and opened the door, and he'd been right. There she stood. Blair Waldorf. Dressed in a yellow pencil skirt from Dolce & Gabbana, a black dress shirt from D&G, and Christian Louboutin shoes. Her long brown hair hung curly and her eyes looked older and wiser. But looking at him they just looked angry.

"What the fuck do you think you're doing Bass?" She asked all her anger showing.

"What are you bitching about Blair?" he asked. Of course he knew what she meant but her anger turned him on.

"7 years Chuck. Fucking 7 years and then you come back and think you can just return?" she asked.

"Yes I do in fact. "He said. She took a deep breath; he could see she was joggling with many thoughts.

"Well I got news for you Chuck, you can't. You can't just come back after 7 years and expect everything to be the same as before you left" she said, trying hard to explain her in the best way possible.

"I don't want it to be as before. I want it to be so much better. I want us to be more than just Chuck and Blair and I wonna tell you those three words every single day. I want to marry you Blair and I want to love you." Looking at her. He meant it, truly meant every word.

She looked puzzled and then put up her hand. On her ring finger was a diamond ring, quiet small Chuck thought but indeed a diamond ring. And then she said the worst 3 words imaginable.

"I'm getting married!"

_A/N: so here it is; chapter 2. Hope you enjoyed it. Read and review, please. I need it…. _


	4. a woman of her promise

"I'm getting married," she said, pulling up her hand, showing off the ridiculous small diamond.

Chuck looked at her, his feeling mixed. He was sad, and full of hatred to whomever it was that had given her that cheap ring. Blair deserved better, she deserved a tiffany diamond ring that was 10 times bigger than the one on her hand.

"What?" he asked, he had understood it so clearly but he did not want to belief it. He could not bare thinking about her with another man. He knew it was his fault but it still hurt.

"I'm getting married" she repeated,

"DADDY I CANT FIND ANYTHING," their daughter screamed through the apartment. Chuck could not help but smile, he did not even know if there was anything in the kitchen. He did not use it much.

"I'm coming" Chuck shouted back, he looked at Blair.

"Come on in" he said and opened the door for her, she stood in thought for moment before stepping inside, letting the door close behind her.

Chuck walked towards the kitchen, Blair followed slowly after. His apartment was huge. It was clean, white, nice, and simple with clean line. There were not many personal objects expect for a wall with a few pictures, Blair could not tell what they were of and she did not intend to go see.

Instead, she walked to the door Chuck had just entered. Behind the door was the biggest and most beautiful kitchen Blair had ever laid eyes on.

On the counter stood her 6-year-old daughter, supported by her father trying to find something on the many shelves. She saw Chuck whisper something in her daughter's ear and could not help but smile when Isabella broke out into laughter.

"Mommy?" the little girl asked looking at her mother; Blair smiled at her,

"Yes Bella?" She asked.

"Can I go shopping with daddy?" she asked, smiling from ear to ear.

Blair looked at her confused; she actually wanted to spend time with Chuck.

"Well I don't know" Blair said, her daughter looked at her pleadingly

"please mommy, you can go to please" she pleaded. Blair looked at her; this was not really how she wanted to spend the day. Going shopping with Chuck.

"I'm sorry honey, we can't. We have plans with Serena. You remember, Christian wanted you to come say bye before he goes of to Italy for the rest of the month," Blair said, she had totally forgotten about her and Serena's deal to meet up before Serena and Dan took off to Italy.

"Oh man" Isabella said sadly, her smile disappearing. Chuck looked at her, he didn't fell good knowing he had disappointed her, even though it wasn't really him but Blair.

"I will tell you what Honey, why don't you and your mother come out to dinner with me tomorrow?" Chuck asked.

Isabella smiled again, "YES" she exclaimed, Blair looked at the two. She didn't want to have dinner with Chuck but neither did she want to disappoint her daughter twice on one day.

"Can we mommy?" Isabella asked hopeful. Blair looked at her daughter; it had been a while since she had been that excited about something.

"Sure" Blair said, cursing herself for saying it the moment it went out of her mouth.

Isabella smiled in triumph, "YES!"

Chuck seemed quiet pleased as well.

"Bella we have to go" Blair said looking at her Gucci watch she saw they would be late if they didn't hurry.

Chuck looked at her, "You kept the watch?" he pointed out

Blair looked at him confused until she remembered that he had given it to her on her 16th birthday. Almost 10 years ago.

"Yeah I did" Blair smiled at the memory; it had  
been the nicest of all the presents.

She was in thought for a few seconds before she remembered that they were late.

"Come on Bella" she said. Bella looked up at her father.

"See you tomorrow," she said hugging him tightly.

Chuck smiled, "Yes, meet me at _Le Bernadin_ tomorrow at 19.00"

"okay daddy" Isabella smiled before placing a gentle kiss on his cheek.

"Bye" she said before walking to her mother and taking her hand.

"Let's go mommy," she said.

"See you tomorrow Chuck" Blair said before leaving.

_25 minutes later in central park with Serena and Blair_

"So B, what's up you seem overwhelmed" Serena asked her best friend of 24 years.

Blair looked at her. "You won't believe the day I've had" Blair told.

"first Rupert proposed, then I see that Bella has met up with Chuck and go and find her with Chuck who decided to return to New York a few months ago" Blair said, she needed to talk about it all.

"Oh my B. I can't believe Chuck is back and that Bella went to meet with him," Serena said shocked.

"No I know I can't either and he looked so heartbroken when I told him," Blair said sadly

Serena looked at her confused, "Told him what?"

Blair looked at her shocked; "For real S? You didn't hear what I juts said?"

Serena looked at her weirdly, "yeah Chuck came back and Bella met with him," Serena said.

Blair looked at her"and Rupert proposed to me" she said

Serena looked at her with wide eyes, "No way?"

Blair nodded her head, "this morning" she said showing off her ring.

"You said yes?" Serena asked shocked,

"Yeah why wouldn't I?" Blair asked confused

"hmm let me see maybe because you don't love him B" Serena explained.

"I do" Blair defended herself.

"No you don't. I know it; you did not love Nate either. You live in the dream world that you love him because he treats you good but the only person you have and will ever love is the one who didn't treat you like a princess and didn't do everything you want him to do. The only man you will ever love is Chuck Bass and you know it," Serena praised.

Blair looked at her sadly. "It's just not that Simple S"

"I could be" Serena said.

"No S, Chuck has made me go through hell so many times and I'm not going to let myself go through any of it again, and I for sure wont let Bella go through with it" Blair said a single tear leaving her eye.

"MOMMY" Isabella screamed from were she was on the swings; Blair wiped the tear and stood up. "I'm coming baby," she told her daughter before walking toward the swings

"What is it darling?" Blair asked her daughter who was sitting on a swing that was being pushed by Christian.

"Can we go shopping for a new dress for me for tomorrow?" She pleaded.

"Of course, we were on our way anyway" Blair said. Isabella smiled happily jumping off the swing.

"Bye bye Chrissy" She said kissing his cheek.

Christian smiled at her, "see you Ella," he had insisted on having his own nickname for her, and he intended to be the only to call her that. Everyone else could call her Bella but to him she was Ella.

"Bye Serena" Isabella said while hugging Serena.

"Bye S" Blair said, before kissing Serena's cheek.

"Bye B, call me," Serena said taking Christians hand walking the other direction towards their car.

Isabella took Blair's hand and looked up at her.

"Are you okay mommy?" she asked concerned.

"Yeah I'm fine honey, so where do you want to go shopping?" Blair asked her daughter

"Burberry or Chanel" Isabella said. Blair laughed, she was so alike to how Blair was once

"Burberry it is then" Blair told her daughter before stepping into her car driving off to the Burberry store.

_AT Le Bernadin 18.57 THE NEXT DAY,_

Chuck sat at his regular table. He was somewhat nervous. He really wanted to have a relationship with his daughter and if he could have it his way, he wanted a relationship with Blair as well.

He looked down himself, the Armani suit was perfect but he still moved one hand to correct his tie. He had dressed up to the occasion, after all, it was a three star Michelin restaurant and for the first time ever he would have diner with his daughter.

"DADDY!" the excited voice of his 6-year-old daughter came.

He stood up opening his arms to her as she came running towards him. She looked so amazingly cute; she wore a light pink dress that had a black ribbon under her chest with a black and pink flower. Her hair was pulled in a side ponytail and of course on top of her head was a Burberry pattern headband.

Chuck smiled; she looked just like her mother. She finally reached him and jumped into his arms. He stood up holding her close to his body, the pink silk tingling his hands. He looked behind her where Blair came walking.

She looked just as beautiful, she was wearing a tight body close skin coloured dress that hugged her all the right places. Her hair was pulled back into a tight ponytail.

The Harry Winston diamond necklace that Chuck had given her hung around her neck. Her feet were covered in a pair of cream coloured Christian Louboutin shoes.

Chuck smiled; she was the most beautiful woman alive. He let Isabella down from his grasp and placed her on the floor.

"You look so pretty Bella," Chuck told his daughter.

"Thanks daddy" she smiled happily, "It's new and it's from Burberry. Mommy bought it for me so I could be nice for today, ´grandpa Cyrus said it's a really fancy place" Chuck could not help but smiled, his daughter was so smart. He did not know any 6 year old who talked that way.

"It is. Only the best for you honey" he said and smiled at Blair as she joined them.

"Good evening Blair, you look lovely" Chuck said and leaned forward placing a loving kiss on her cheek. Blair felt her knees go weak and could not help but feel disappointed when it ended.

"Thank you Chuck, so do you. I forgot how well you clean up" Blair smiled at him. She would do her best to behave in front of her daughter.

"Come on mommy sit down" Isabella said from her place on the table.

"I'm coming baby, relax" Blair said walking towards the table. She sat down beside her daughter and Chuck sat down beside Isabella as well.

"Daddy what's that?" Isabella asked pointing to the two bags that stood beside his Chair.

"Well, I bought you a gift but I weren't going to give it to you until later" Chuck told her.

"Daddy please, can I have it now. Please" she said pleadingly, doing poppy eyes as good as possible.

"Okay" Chuck said reluctantly, taking the two bags up.

He placed the green one that read "Vivienne Westwood" in front of Isabella and the red one that read "Harry Winston" in front of Blair.

"Chuck you really shouldn't have" Blair told him.

"No I know but I wanted too" chuck smirked at her. "I know how much you love diamonds"

"Daddy can I open it?" Isabella asked.

"Go ahead sweetheart" Chuck told her and smiled.

Isabella excitingly took the box out of the bag and started ripping off the paper, until there was just the box left. She smiled at Chuck before she opened it.

"Oh My God daddy, it's so beautiful" she exclaimed, bringing up the necklace. It was gold and from it hung a diamond teddy bear.

"Look mommy, isn't it pretty?" Isabella asked placing the necklace around her neck

"It sure is baby but really Chuck you shouldn't have" Blair said, Chuck shock his head but didn't say anything.

"Mommy open yours" Isabella said impatiently.

"Okay okay" Blair said pulling up the box from the bag.

She gently took the paper off and opened the box. "Oh my god Chuck" she sat amazed by the contents of the box.

"What is it mommy?" Isabella asked.

Blair took up the two diamond earrings showing Isabella them.

"Oh mommy they are so pretty," Isabella said in awe.

"Chuck really this is too much, they must have been so expensive" Blair said placing the earrings back in the box were they would be safe.

Chuck just smirked, "Well I missed out on a lot of birthdays," he laughed.

Blair smiled at him thankful.

"So what do you wa..." Chuck was interrupted by an unfamiliar voice.

"Hey babe, sorry I'm late" said the stranger bending down kissing Blair's cheek.

Blair looked at him confused, "what are you doing here Rupert?" she asked.

He looked at her, "You said you were going to dinner here at 19.00 so I decided to join you, after all I want to spend time with my fiancé," the blonde man  
said, smiling at Blair, sitting down beside her. He didn't even look at Chuck.

"Rupert I didn't invite you, I simply told you what we were doing tonight," Blair pointed out.

Rupert just shock her off, turning to Isabella; "Hey sweetie" he said smiling at her.

"Hey Rupert" Isabella said.

Rupert then reluctantly turned to Chuck.

"And who may this be?" he asked.

"I'm chuck Bass" Chuck said hardly, he already hated this man,

Blair couldn't help but smile at the familiar line.

Rupert looked at Blair confused, "Didn't you say that Isabella's father was named Chuck?" he asked.

"I sure did" Blair said.

Rupert suddenly turned angry.

"Blair is that a new necklace?" he asked pointing to the Harry Winston necklace around her neck.

"No its not, it was a present from Chuck on my 17th birthday" Blair told Rupert, she hadn't worn the necklace since the snowflake ball.

"And how come I have never seen it before?" Rupert asked angry.

"Because I didn't have an occasion to wear it before now," Blair simply explained her angry fiancé.

"I took you out countless time, there was plenty time for you to wear it but no you wait until he shows up again" Rupert said angry.

Blair looked at him, now angry too; "Rupert can I talk to you outside?" Blair said standing up walking towards the door.

When Rupert did not follow, she turned around, and angry said; "Now Rupert"

Rupert quickly stood up and followed her outside.

"Is he always like that?" Chuck asked his daughter.

"Almost yea, I really don't like him" Isabella said.

"me either. Lets order something to drink" Chuck said, calling over the waiter.

"Can we have one cola and 3 martinis?" Chuck said remembering that martini was Blair's favourite drink.

"Certainly Mr. Bass" the waiter said before walking off.

"Daddy, how come everyone knows who you are?" Isabella asked confused. It seemed as if everyone knew and was slightly scared of him.

Chuck smiled at her, "That's because I just was rewarded most influential person under 30 by Forbes" Chuck explained to his daughter  
who broke into a huge smile.

"Oh my god, I have the coolest dad in the world, wait till I tell Christian this" Isabella said excitingly.

Chuck laughed, it did not matter to him he was the most influential person in the world, all that matter was that his daughter had just called him  
the worlds coolest dad.

"Tell me about Christian" Chuck asked his daughter and smirked when she started smiling.

_Outside with Blair and Rupert_

"what do you think your doing?" Blair asked Rupert as soon as they stepped outside.

"I believe I could ask you the same question," Rupert said, angry as well.

"I am having dinner with my daughter and her father whom she has never meet," Blair said angry.

"And you didn't think I deserved to know this" Rupert asked, pissed off.

"I was going to tell you, but you decided to show and ruin the night. You had no right to do that," Blair screamed.

"I have every right, you are my fiancé and I will not have you going out with him and neither wearing jewellery from him. So please return the necklace  
to him and the earrings he gave you. I can buy my fiancé all the jewels she need," he told her.

"Oh please Rupert, we both know you don't have the money to even think about Harry Winston and this necklace means a lot to me and I will not let you  
decide wheatear I can wear it or not" Blair said now extremely pissed.

Rupert looked at her speechless before slapping a hand across her cheek. He regretted seconds after

"Blair I'm sorry. I didn't mean to hit you" he apologised stepping closer to her.

"go home Rupert. I can't deal with you right now," Blair said turning around walking inside.

With Chuck and Isabella

"Daddy can you get French fries here?" Isabella asked hopeful.

"Maybe sweetheart, I'm not su.." Chuck stopped when he saw Blair. She looked heartbroken and it seemed to Chuck that she had been slapped. Chuck suddenly felt  
a rush of anger swipe through his body, he had hit her. That bastard had hit her.

"Blair, are you alright?" he asked concerned standing up.

Blair nodded her head, "I'm fine, thanks" she said as she sat down on her place.

"Rupert asked me to apologize on his behalf and he was extremely sorry that he had to leave but he was called into a meeting," Blair explained.

"Okay" Isabella simply bought it but it wasn't that easy for Chuck. He knew Blair was lying, she was biting her lip. The first sign of her lying.

"Blair what are you having?" Chuck asked, he had to talk to her about it but knew that it would be wrong to do it in front of Isabella.

Blair looked through her menu, "Its been years since I last had lobster" she smiled. When she was out with Rupert, the most fancy they had ever had was  
salmon she recalled and a very bad salmon that was. Rupert didn't have the same money as Chuck, he was a bank worker and on a very low budget due to some bad investments so when they were out it was the cheapest thing on the card they would order.

Chuck smiled, "Lobster it is then"

"what about you Bella?" he asked his daughter,

"Can I have the chicken with Fresh fries?" she asked.

Chuck looked at her and smiled, "OF course you can"

"YES!" she exclaimed, "I'm just going to the bathroom" she said before running off.

"Blair what happened?" Chuck asked concerned about her

"I told you Chuck, I'm fine" she said harshly, Rupert had destroyed so much for her tonight.

"Come on Blair, I know you... Your are not fine" he said looking at her.

"Cant you just leave it?" she pleaded, she didn't need this.

"No. he hit you didn't he?" Chuck asked, gently touching her red cheek.

Blair looked at chuck and nodded when she saw the anger in Chucks eyes she quickly said; "He didn't mean to though"

Chuck looked at her shocked, "Serious Blair, you let him do that?" he asked'

"chuck don't, I can control my own life. Don't do anything about this okay?" Blair asked him.

Chuck looked at her, he would much rather get someone over and hit the hell out of Rupert but this was Blair and he only wanted to make her happy.

"Okay fine, I wont do anything but Blair, trust me I will take Bella if I find out he is always like that" Chuck stated, he couldn't bare if Isabella had to be with a man like him.

Blair looked at him scared, "You wouldn't," she said.

"Oh yes I would and if I could I would take you too" Chuck stated, he wanted both of them.

"Chuck pleases, he was just having a bad night" Blair excused.

"Why are you marrying him Blair?" Chuck asked totally off topic.

Blair didn't know how to reply because she simply did not know the answer.

She was speechless.

"Don't marry him Blair, I know you don't love him" Chuck sat holding her hand.

Blair looked at him, she was confused.

"Chuck don't do this. I will marry ´Rupert wheater you like it or not. I made him a promise and I intend to keep that promise," Blair explained.  
The truth was that she didn't want to marry Rupert, she wanted everything but to marry him, but she had said yes and that was it,  
she was a woman off her promise.


	5. note

Hey ppl 

Okay so, I haven't been updating in ages, for any of my stories and now I have come up with a solution, I will only write o none story and you have to pick between all my stories, which one I should start with, when I finished that one, I will go on to another one.

So please review and tell me which one to go on with.

xoxo

Sofie


	6. Whats wrong with mommy?

"Chuck don't do this. I will marry ´Rupert whether you like it or not. I made him a promise and I intend to keep that promise," Blair explained.  
The truth was that she didn't want to marry Rupert, she wanted everything but to marry him, but she had said yes and that was it,  
she was a woman off her promise and anyway she knew that hw wouldn't let her down like Chuck would.

Chuck looked at her, his expression hard to read. He could be pissed off but at the same time he looked heartbroken and miserable, Blair was not used to seeing him like this so she really did not know what to think.

However, she couldn't help but feel just as miserable. How could she in her right mind, agree to spend the rest of her life with Rupert. Serena was right, of course, she would always love Chuck but as she had said, it simply wasn't that easy.

"IM BACK" Isabella exclaimed popping up on her chair in between the two. she looked from one to another with a weird look.

"What's wrong?" she asked worried. Chuck plastered a fake smile upon his lips.

"Nothing honey, we were just talking about some stuff" Chuck lied; he did not want his daughter to suspect anything.

"What stuff?" she asked curious taking a sip of her drink.

Chuck looked at Blair for help; "we were actually talking about you Bella" Blair lied.

Isabella smiled, happy. "Of course you were," she said and smirked. Chuck could not figure if she knew they lied or if she was simple pleased with the thought of them talking about her.

LATER THAT EVENING

"Bella, we should be heading home, we have lots to do tomorrow" Blair smiled looking down at her watch, it was really late and even though it was a Friday she didn't want Isabella to stay out to late.

Chuck smiled, "No please Blair, lets go back to my place and get a night snack, you can crash there if you want!" Chuck said, he knew Blair was a little drunk, so he didn't want her to go home alone.

Isabella looked at her mother pleadingly. "Please mommy"

Blair looked at Isabella, then at chuck and then nodded her head, "Sure why not" she laughed, she was drunk and she didn't fell like dealing with Rupert tonight.

"Lets go then" Chuck said standing up, placing a large amount of money on their table, he knew it would cover all the food and tips and then just some extra.

He took Isabella's hand but she turned around and crossed her arms in front of him, with a smirk on her face; "Daddy, can you carry me?" she asked sweetly.

Chuck looked at her reluctantly, but she kept smirking at him and in the end he gave in, and lifted her up, placing her on his hip.

"Thanks daddy, I love you" she said placing a sloppy kiss on his cheek making chuck smile, "I love you too princess"

"Mommy, come on" Isabella exclaimed at Blair who tried to stand straight, she shouldn't have taken that last martini.  
She smiled at Isabella, "I'm coming," she said. Nevertheless, before she could do anything she felt herself being supported by a hand, she looked up into Chuck eyes, and him smiling down at her.

She smiled at stood up, still supported by his hand. Chuck couldn't help but fell amazing, if it could always be like this, them being a family.

He led them out of the restaurant and into the waiting limo that took them back to his place.

_AT CHUCKS APARTMENT!_

"Chuck, did I ever tell you how much I love your kitchen?" Blair asked, looking at him seriously. Chuck smirked, she was really drunk.

"Daddy why is mommy acting so weird?" Isabella asked pulling at his leg looking at her mother strangely.

"I will explain you in 5 years Bella, why don't you go sleep, you look tired honey" Chuck said, bending down caressing her cheek.

"Okay daddy" she said walking into one of the many guest bedrooms. Chuck looked back at Blair, who was still admiring his kitchen.

"You're welcome to come cook anytime," he said, smiling at her as she turned around.

She smiled and then looked at him weirdly.

"Chuck?" she said.

Chuck looked at her worried, "Yes?"

"I think I'm drunk," she said, laughing. Chuck could not help but laugh too, it was too hilarious.

"I think you are too," he said walking towards her, keeping her steady.

"Chuck I'm sleepy" she said, placing her head on his shoulder. Chuck smiled,

"Let's get you to bed then" he said, lifting her up, carrying her bridal style into his bedroom.

Blair looked around, "This is your bedroom," she pointed out. Chuck smiled.

"Yes I am aware, but you need your sleep. I will just take the couch," he explained, walking towards the huge king' bed in the middle of the room.

Blair looked around, "Its so pretty here" she said, smiling at the surroundings of Chucks modern bedroom. It looked like something that was taken out of a magazine.

Chuck smiled, placing her down on the bed; "Thanks, I hade one of those designers doing it for me" he explained, walking towards a door that was opposite the one they had entered from.  
He opened it and Blair could tell it was a closet, a huge one. He walked in and was gone for a minute before he came back with a dress shirt and a pair of shorts.

"It's the best I could do," he explained, throwing the skirt and shorts at her and smiled.

"The bathroom is in there," he told her while pointing to the third door out of the four in the huge room. The last one she guessed was to a balcony.

She pushed off her heels and stood up walking towards the bedroom. "Wait for me" she said before opening the door walking in, locking it behind her.  
She found herself being amazed yet again, the bathroom was amazing, it was in dark colours, with a huge tub, and a big window and a full body mirror.

Blair looked at herself in it, before stripping off her dolce and Gabbana cream dress. She wore a strapless cream coloured bra and matching panties. Her body was still toned, it had taken her 2 years getting off all the fat from when she was pregnant and now she looked completely like before again.  
She took up the white dress shirt chuck had given her; she took it on, taking in the scent of it. It was all chuck and she loved it. She buttoned up all the bottoms and took on the shorts; they were a bit too big so they hung around her waits.

She loosened her hair and let it hand loosely around her shoulder. She cleaned her face and took one last look at herself in the mirror before opening the door finding Chuck sitting on the bed reading a magazine, he had changed into a pair of Armani sweatpants and he wore no blouse.  
She could now say for sure he had worked out, Chuck had never been muscular like Nate, Nate had six pack and abs but now Chuck had that two, and it looked even better to him than it did to Nate.  
His stomach was toned, the six pack clearly visible and his abs looked amazing. He looked better than ever.

Blair walked over to the bed, gently lying down under the covers. She smirked when Chuck looked around and smiled at her.

"Okay, so good night" he said standing up walking over to her, placing a kiss on her forehead. He stood up, almost turning around but was pulled back by Blair's hand.

"No chuck, sleep here, its not like we can't sleep in the same bed without doing something horrible" She smiled at him pulling him towards her.

"No Blair, really its okay" he said holding back, of course he wanted to be in the same bed as Blair, but he didn't know if he would be able to contain himself.

"NO I insist chuck. Please just lay down beside me," she ordered him. He looked at her for a few seconds before giving in walking to the other side of the bed, lying down beside Blair.

"Good night" he said and smiled.

Blair smiled as well, "Good night Chuck," she said.

_THAT MORNING!_

"MOMMY & DADDY" came the voice of their little girl. Chuck stirred awake; he blinked a few times, adjusting to the light in the room before he noticed the woman in his arms. Blair was lying in his arms. Just like she used to.

"Hey princess, keep it quiet, mommy needs to sleep" Chuck said, releasing himself from Blair's arms. He stood up walking towards his daughter picking her up.

"Your really strong Daddy and you got muscles just like Uncle Nate or maybe yours are bigger I can't really tell" Isabella told Chuck.

Chuck smiled, "I have to be strong when i have to carry you around all the time right!" Chuck explained and smirked at her.

"That's true," Isabella said considering this.

"Will you always be there to carry me around?" she asked.

Chuck felt a thug on his heart, she doubted him.

"Always, even when your 65" he joked.

"I'll keep that in mind," she laughed.

"So what do you want for breakfast?" Chuck asked her.

She smiled at him, "PANCAKES" she exclaimed.

"Pancakes it is then" chuck said walking into the kitchen were he placed her down on the table.

"I will just go call room service," he said walking into another room. Isabella looked around curiously. She could not really figure out if it meant anything that her mum and dad slept in the same bed but she would remember to ask Christian about this. She smiled, Christian. She really missed him even though it had only been like two days since she had seen him.  
Christian was really her best friend and pretty much her everything.

"Good morning Bella" she heard the voice of her mother and she looked up smiling at her mother. She hardly ever so her like that, in nightwear with no make-up and her hair everywhere.

"Morning Mommy" Isabella smiled.

"Where is Chuck?" Blair asked looking around for him.

"He went to call room service," Isabella told her mother.

"Oh okay, how did you sleep?" Blair asked her jumping up on the counter.

"Awesome, daddy had some really comfy beds," Isabella said smiling.

"I would like to live somewhere like here" Isabella said, hoping her mother would get the point that she wanted to live her with her dad.

"Yeah me too, maybe we will get a place like this with Rupert," Blair said, deep into thought about last night, she could not remember anything until she woke up in Chuck's bed.

Isabella shock her head, her mother was so clueless.

"Hey Bella, can you come help me?" Chuck shouted from the living room. Isabella looked at her mother who nodded at her.

She jumped off the table and ran into the living room.

A minute or so later the doorbell rang, "Hey Blair, could you get that?" Chuck asked from the living room.

"Yea sure" Blair shouted back, jumping off the counter walking out of the kitchen towards the door.

She opened the door meeting the last person she wanted to see. There stood Rupert, angrier than she had ever seen him before.

"I KNEW IT" he shouted before slapping her hard across the face and the last thing she did before falling to the floor was scream _**Screaming for Chuck.**_


	7. Lost

"BLAIR!!!" Chuck screamed from the living room running to the door were he had heard her scream.

He didn't like what he saw, Rupert. That jerk, Blair was lying on the floor, her hand on her cheek tears running down her cheeks.

"WHAT THE FUCK?" Chuck shouted walking towards Rupert.

"She shouldn't be here," Rupert simply said.

"That doesn't give you the right to hit her, now if you will please fuck off" Chuck said harshly, he hadn't been this angry in years.

"I'm not going without Blair," he said.

"Oh yes you are, otherwise I will have you kicked out" Chuck said angrily closing the door in his face.

"MOMMY?" Isabella asked confused. She was standing just in front of Blair, looking down at her mother terrified.

"Bella darling, go get your mother some water," Chuck told his daughter, kneeling down beside Blair.

"Blair, are you okay?" he asked worried, he did not remember when he had been as scared as he was now. He couldn't take it when she was in pain.

"I'm fine, don't stress it" Blair said, slowly sitting up, still holding her hand on her cheek.

"No your not, he hit you, like he did yesterday" Chuck stated, placing his hand on top of hers.

"He's just stressed that's all Chuck. He doesn't mean too he just has a lot of trouble at work and everything" Blair defended him.

"Blair, please. Don't make apologises for him. He is a bastard and you deserve more" Chuck said angrily. He couldn't believe Blair would actually defend him.

"Chuck, stop it. He loves me, I am going to marry him, he is just stressed, and that's it. Stop making a deal of it" she told him off.

"Blair, come on" Chuck tried.

"NO, we are going to leave now. You can spend time with Isabella but she is going to be with Rupert and me. Because we are getting married," Blair told him standing up.

"Don't Blair; I don't want her living with him. I don't want you living with him," Chuck stated looking at her sadly.

"it doesn't matter Chuck" Blair simply said.

"Mommy, here" Isabella said walking into the room with a glass of water.

"Thanks" Blair said and smiled when taking the glass, but instead of drinking it she placed it on her cheek.

"Are you okay mommy?" Isabella asked worried.

"Yeah I'm fine, come on Honey, we need to get going" Blair said, placing the glass on a table, grabbing her and Isabella's coats.

"I will send you your shirt and shorts," Blair simply said, taking on her coat, giving Isabella hers.

"Mommy, i don't want to go home," Isabella complained.

"We have to Bella," Blair said sternly.

Isabella looked at her mother. "Why?" she asked.

Blair looked at her confused. "Because we have to. Isabella if you don't come now i swear I will..." Blair started.

Chuck cut her of, bending down in front of his daughter.

"Hey Bella, you have to go home sometime, otherwise you can't come again" Chuck smiled at her.

"But i want to stay. I want to be with you daddy" Isabella cried.

"I know baby, but i promise. I will see you soon" he said and smiled at her.

"Okay" she said reluctantly.

"Bye baby" Chuck said, hugging her tightly.

"Bye daddy" Isabella said, hugging him tight.

"See you soon," Chuck said, placing a kiss on her head.

"Okay" Isabella said walking over to her mother.

"Bye Chuck" Blair said walking out of the apartment.

When the door closed behind them, Chuck was overwhelmed with the feeling of being alone.

He walked into his living room, he had the perfect life. He just did not have anybody to share it with.

He wanted Isabella to live in the room beside his. He could get it made into a princess room. She would love it, he knew.

Before even thinking about it he picked up his phone, pressing speed dial number 8. His lawyer.

After a few rings the phone was answered; "Tom Brody"

"Hey Tom, Its chuck. I have some important issues to discuss with you," Chuck said before telling his lawyer everything.

Tom wasn't just Chucks lawyer, he had become a really good friend and helped Chuck through a lot of troubles.

_THAT EVENING_

Chuck was in his living room, doing some research on the computer. He could not figure out wheater Isabella would enjoy Bali or Hawaii more.

He wanted to buy a holiday house and had to pick between Bali and Hawaii and he was torn. However, the doorbell interrupted him.

He got up placing the laptop on the coffee table.

HE walked to the door, hoping it would be Blair, she would apologize and they would kiss each other and live happily ever after.

So when he opened the door and saw Nate he was quite disappointed.

Nate apparently saw this and complained. "You don't look happy to see me man"

Chuck smiled, "I am Nate, its just I was hoping for someone else" Chuck explained.

"Blair huh?" Nate smirked walking inside.

"Yeah, you know me too well" Chuck said.

"I did. I haven't seen you in ages. What happened?" Nate asked.

"A lot" Chuck said.

"So before i start explaining and we catch up, why don't you get comfortable and i will fetch us a drink," Chuck said.

"Sure" Nate said walking into the living room.

A few minutes later Chuck came in with two-crystal glass and a bottle of the finest scotch imaginable.

He sat down in a chair, placing one glass in front of Nate and one in front of himself, pouring the liquid in it.

"So what's been going on. I saw you on Gossip girl with Bella," Nate said, taking a sip of the drink.

Chuck smiled at the thought of her; "Yeah. She's amazing," he said.

Nate smiled. "She sure is"

Chuck took the glass and took a slurp of the drink, the strong liquid filling his throat.

"What made you come back?" Nate asked.

"Her" chuck said, having a flashback.

_2 months before..._

"Mr. Bass, why you not want?" the Thai hor beside him asked.

Chuck looked at her, he had kept trying, but he could not be with other. The thought of her was hunting him.

"Just leave," he told her.

When she a few minutes later was gone, he fell back on the bed. How stupid could he have been? Leaving her, after she confessed her love to him.

He hated it. he wanted to be with her but he didn't know how to.

He had messed everything up.

Nevertheless, maybe he could fix it, if he went back and did everything right again.

That was what he would do. Win her back.

_End of flashback_

"I see" Nate said when chuck finished explaining,

"You really love her don't you?" Nate stated.

"Yeah I do, i didn't think i could ever love someone more than her but then i meet Isabella and she has totally taken over my heart.

Nate laughed, "She has taken over everyone's heart," he said.

Chuck smirked, he was so proud of his daughter.

"What about you man, did you marry?" Chuck asked, he didn't know anything about anyone. Just Serena and Dan had married and had a child.

Nate smiled, "you didn't hear?" he asked.

Chuck looked at him confused, "What?"

"I actually married twice" Nate laughed at Chucks weird face.

"To who?" Chuck asked.

"Well just after you left, i went drinking with Dan and i don't think i have ever been so drunk and somehow me and Jenny ended up married,  
it was all over gossip girl and the upper east side so i quickly filed for divorce before moving too Finland where i stayed for a year.  
When i came back, Blair was a mother and Vanessa had never been more beautiful, so i ended up marrying her and we still are today," Nate laughed.

Chuck laughed, "Idiot. You married Jenny" Chuck shock his head while laughing.

"i know. I have to ask you something actually," Nate said suddenly serious.

Chuck looked at him confused, "Okay?"

"The thing is, Vanessa is pregnant and we know it's a boy, and I have decided to name him after you and i want you to be his godfather, please" Nate looked at him pleading.

Chuck broke into a smile, "Of course i will" he smiled at Nate, "Congratulations"

Nate smiled, "Thanks"

"How far along is she?" asked Chuck curious.

"Just about 5 months" Nate smiled, he could not remember ever being so happy.

"I'm happy for you" chuck said, pulling up his glass and clicked it to Nate's, before drinking the rest.

"Thanks" Nate said, also emptying his glass.

"So are you moving to Hawaii?" Nate laughed, pointing to the laptop, where the picture of the Hawaii villa still covered the screen.

Chuck laughed, "I'm going to buy a summer house there, i just don't know if Bella would like Hawaii or Bali more," Chuck asked.

Nate smiled, "I know for a fact she is completely in love with Hawaii" Nate explained.

"Perfect, thanks a lot man. Hawaii it is then" Chuck said.

Nate smiled, laughed, and was just about to say something when the phone rang.

"Chuck Bass" Chuck said into the phone.

"Chuck, its Tom" the phone was answered.

Chuck smiled, "So is it done?" he asked.

"It sure is. She has one week before she needs to be given to you," Tom explained.

"Perfect, thanks a lot Tom. I have two other things you need to do" Chuck said.

"Anything" Tom said, it paid pretty well being Chuck Bass lawyer and he intended to keep the job. He liked Chuck as well.

"Firstly, buy the Hawaii holiday house and then i need to get in contact with the best children's room decorator," Chuck explained.

"I'll fix it" Tom said before they said their goodbyes and hung up the phone.

Nate looked at him oddly.

"Why did you talk toy your lawyer about a children's room" Nate asked.

"Because I'm going to need a children's room by the end of the week" Chuck simply said. He wouldn't lie to Nate. That was too low even for him.

"What?" Nate asked, he couldn't believe it.

"I'm having Isabella removed from Blair's fiancée" Chuck explained.

Nate looked at him pissed of, "You cant just do that to Chuck, it wont make Blair go back to you"

"I know, but this isn't about Blair, its about my daughter and twice i have seen Rupert hit Blair, I wont have him lay a hand on my daughter and i don't want Bella seeing her mother being hit.

Nate looked confused, "what? Rupert hits Blair?"

"I have seen him do it twice and i wont tolerate it.

"Oh my, i didn't know" Nate said, completely and utterly confused.

"i know, Blair just keep defending him and i know this will hurt her but i cant sleep at night knowing Bella is in the same house as him" Chuck said almost crying.

"Trust me Nate, if I could, i would have Blair removed too," he cried. Nate had never seen Chuck cry before and they had after all known each other their entire life.

Nate looked at Chuck, he didn't know what to do. He moved over and hugged Chuck, something he had never done before but then again he had never seen Chuck cry.

It was not really that weird. It felt somehow right to comfort his best friend.

"Its going to be okay Chuck" Nate padded his back.

"She will hate me Nate" Chuck cried. He did not fell uncomfortable.

"Yes she might, but someday she will realize you did the only right thing" Nate comforted him.

Chuck pulled back; "You think so?"

"sure, it will take time but she will come around" Nate said and smiled at Chuck.

Chuck gave a half smile back; "Thanks Nate"

"no problem, I really should be going now. I bet Vanessa misses me" Nate laughed.

Chuck smiled, "sure, just remember to come visit with Vanessa when i get Bella," Chuck said.

"Of course, she is after all my goddaughter" Nate said and smiled.

Chuck smiled and hugged Nate goodbye, they knew this was a onetime thing but it was nice to know they could comfort each other that way.

"Give Vanessa my best" Chuck said before Nate walked out.

_Alone again...  
_  
However, this time it would not last long, by the end of the week he would have Isabella with him.

HE could not wait. Blair would hate him but he would hate himself if anything happened to Isabella.

_WITH BLAIR_

Blair looked at Rupert and smiled, she had explained everything and had apologized and he had forgiven her.

Deep down she knew it should be her forgiving him but just wanted to forget about all this and move on.

She had just put Isabella to bed. she walked towards the kitchen when the phone rang, she looked at Rupert who was reading the New York Times, so she went over to the phone and picked it up

"hello?" she said, she wondered who would call at 11 in the evening.

"Blair, its Karen" she heard. Karen Simpson was her lawyer, but she hadn't talked to her in ages, she hadn't needed a lawyer for anything but it was nice to know she had one.

"Hello Karen, what can i do for you this late?" Blair asked.

"I just got a very important call" Karen explained,

"That involves me?" Blair asked.

"Yes, do you know Tom Brody?" Karen asked.

Blair thought for a minute, the name seemed familiar but she could not put a face to it.

"Not that i can think off" she said.

"Well he is the lawyer of chuck Bass. The most successful lawyer in America" Karen explained.

Blair started getting nervous, why would Chuck's lawyer be calling?.

"Yes?" she asked nervously.

"He had some very disturbing news, Chuck filed for custody of your daughter," Karen explained.

Blair felt her heart beat faster, she was angry and shocked, how could Chuck do that.

"okay?" Blair asked, she didn't like where the conversation was going.

"Apparently he is worried about her, he said he couldn't have her living with a violent man and so he filed to get her for himself" Karen explained.

Blair took a deep breath, "And...?" she asked nervously.

"And he got it. I'm very sorry Blair, but she has to be with him by the end of the week. In a year you can search for shared custody," Karen explained.

Blair felt a tear leave her eye, No this couldn't be happening. She simply couldn't loose her daughter to a man she barely knew.

"Isn't there something we can do?" Blair asked, there had to be some way.

"I'm afraid there isn't. The judge agreed that a little girl shouldn't be living with a violent man" Karen explained.

"Anyway if we tried something we would loose, no one wins over Brody and Mr. Bass has enough money to make sure that he gets want he wants," Karen explained.

Blair started crying, "No this can't be happening, Chuck barely knows her," She cried.

"I'm very sorry Blair, my hands are tied. Isabella must be giving to Nate Archibald within two days and he will make sure she arrived safely with Mr. Bass," Karen explained.

"Please, don't do this. I will do anything," Blair cried.

"There is only one thing you can do. Leave Rupert and then you can get to see her and in a year you can get joined custody" Karen explained

"I'm sorry but that's all there can be done. I have to go now, I'm sorry Blair" Karen said before the line went dead.

Blair brooked out into tears.

"Blair, what's wrong?" Rupert asked, he had not moved from the couch, he had just out down the paper.

"Chuck is going to Take Bella," she cried.

"But he can't" Rupert said getting up walking towards her.

"Yes he can, she has to be with him by the end of the week" Blair cried.

"But cant we do something?" Rupert asked,

"There is nothing to do" Blair cried.

She lost her daughter to chuck_**. Like she had lost her heart to him years before.**_

_**okay I hope you liked it, lots of drama coming up. OMG yesterdays episode of gossip girl, so sad. "Because I love her but I cant make her happy". that could make a quiet good story though… **_


	8. can mommy come too?

"Daddy!" the little girl exclaimed, letting go of Nate's hand running towards her father. Chuck broke out into a huge smile, she was the most wonderful thing in the world.

He bend down, opening his arms for her.

"Hey princess" He greeted her as she ran into his arms, he took hold of her, wrapping his arms around her, standing up again spinning her around.

She started laughing and Chuck couldn't help but laugh with her, her laugh was one of those who made everyone else laugh, just like her mother's laugh.

After a time of spinning and hugging he placed her on his hip, where it felt right to have her.

"Hey man" Chuck greeted Nate, who had walked over, watching the happy reunion of father and daughter.

"hey chuck" Nate said, smiling at Chuck. He looked so much happier when Isabella was around.

"Daddy, can I go play?" the little girl on his hip asked him. she looked over at the playground dreamingly. Chuck smiled, he knew he had to learn to say No but that would have to wait for another day.

"Sure princess" he said, putting her down, "...Nate and I will sit here, watching you" Chuck said, before she ran off to play. Nate and Chuck sat down on a bench were they could see the playground.

"So how did Blair take it?" Chuck asked nervously. It had been a week since he had last seen her, when she was leaving his apartment. Their night together had been amazing, at least Chuck thought so but Blair apparently didn't.

Isabella had been given to Nate two days ago and today Nate had to give her to Chuck. they had agreed that the park would be the perfect place.

Nate took a deep breath; "Only once have I seen her so miserable" Nate explained, receiving a confused look from Chuck, so he continued "...when you left she was like that but then Bella came and she became happy again but when I came to take Bella, it was horrible Chuck, and Rupert just sat there" Nate said, disgusted by the last part. He hated Rupert for what he had done.

Chuck felt anger running through his body. How could someone be so heartless?

"I'm sorry Nate, I'm just trying to do the right thing" chuck said sadly, he didn't like the fact he had hurt Blair, but he had to live with it because he had.

Nate padded his back; "I know Chuck and I hope she will see that too and soon because Serena told me they are getting married in two weeks" Nate said, shaking his head, he couldn't understand how Blair could be so stupid.

chuck looked at him shocked and was about to speak when Isabella shouted at him:

"DADDY LOOK AT ME!" she shouted, while swinging really high and jumping off the swing, Chuck and Nate smiled when she flew through the air but their smiles where wiped off when she landed on the ground, wrongly, and started crying.

Chuck ran to her as fast as he could, taking her small body up, holding her close.

"Shhh honey, it's okay, daddy's here. Where does it hurt?" he asked, holding her bridal style, walking towards the bench where Nate stood watching worriedly.

Isabella just lay in his arms crying.

"what's wrong with her?" Nate asked worried, as Chuck reached to where he was.

Chuck looked up, "She won't say anything, she is just crying. I suck at being a dad, I have her for 10 minutes and she is already hurt" chuck said, looking down at her worriedly.

"Chuck, don't go there. It happens" Nate tried to comfort his best friend.

"I don't care, call Blair and ask her which hospital they use, and I will get the limo" Chuck said firmly.

------------------------------------30 minutes later-------------------

"Is she okay?" Blair asked Nate worriedly. she had been so worried ever since Nate called. When she arrived at the hospital, Nate had been sitting in the waiting room.

Nate looked up, "Blair you shouldn't be here" he said.

Blair had never been so angry at him, "Of course I should. Is she okay, where is she? I need to talk to Chuck" she said angrily.

"Blair please...." Nate started but was interrupted;

"...Blair? what are you doing here?" Chuck asked, he was surprised to see her in the waiting room with Nate.

Blair looked up, she looked so furious, even Chuck was scared of her.

"Where is she?" She asked, walking up to Chuck.

"She's in a room down the hall, she fell asleep and I went to get Nate" Chuck explained.

"How could you Chuck. How could you let her get hurt?" Blair asked, slapping his chest.

"Blair, she's a kid, they get hurt. Her arm is broken but she got some painkillers and a cast on. She won't die" Chuck said, ignoring her hitting. He knew she was worried. It would be weird if she wouldn't be.

"No chuck, because you're supposed to be watching them" Blair cried out. Chuck was thankful that there were no other in the waiting room than them.

Chuck gently took her hands in his, preventing her from hitting his chest. "Don't you think I know that Blair?, I'm trying okay, at least give me a chance" Chuck said frustrated, ignoring the feeling running through him because of her touch.

Blair looked at him oddly; "I want to see her" she said, and was utterly confused when Chuck simply said okay and leading her towards the doors of a room.

He opened the door, walking in. His daughter was sleeping on the bed, her arm wrapped in a cast.

"Isabella?" Blair asked, slowly walking towards the bed.

The little girls eyes fluttered open, adjusting to the light in the room.

"Mommy?" she asked, a tear leaving her eye.

"don't cry baby, mommy is here" Blair said, bending over, caressing her cheek.

"Where is daddy? I want daddy" the little girl cried. Blair felt her heart break. She choose Chuck before her.

"I'm right here honey" Chuck said, walking up behind Blair, looking down at his daughter.

"Does it hurt?" Blair asked, doing her best ignoring the fact her daughter had just chosen Chuck over her.

The little girl shock her head. "Not really"

Chuck smiled; "That's good, then we can go home" he smiled down at her.

"daddy?" she asked, looking up between her parents.

"yes what is it princess?" Chuck asked.

"Can mommy come to?" she asked, still looking at her parents.

"of course she can, mommy is always welcome" Chuck said, smiling at his daughter.

"Will you come mommy?" the little girl asked.

Blair looked at Chuck, he was doing this on purpose. But she would have to spend all the time with Isabella she could get even if that included spending time with Chuck.

"Sure" she simply said.

A/N: so what do you think ? i really need you to review otherwise i dont see a reason to continue if no one is reading it :*)


	9. Im your princess

"Oh my god daddy! Is this my own room?" the little girl asked astonished, looking around the huge room. Chuck had people working all hours of the day for 5 days to finish it.

"I hoped you would like it" Chuck smiled proudly. It was a huge room, with brown walls, pink carpet and everything else almost. It was the perfect princess room.

"I love it daddy" she exclaimed, throwing her arms around him. He took her up, placing her on his hip, holding her with one hand.

"Isn't it pretty mommy?" Isabella asked her mother who stood slightly behind Chuck.

Blair smiled up at her daughter, it looked so right for her to be on Chucks hip.

"It sure is. A room for a princess" Blair smiled. It was true, it was the most amazing room Blair had ever seen.

"and that's just what you are, right baby?" Chuck asked his daughter, bringing a smile to her face.

"I'm your princess daddy" she smiled, placing a soppy kiss on his cheek. Chuck felt his heart melt. He loved her so much.

"That's good, now do you want to go have something to eat. I made sure my kitchen is filled and I got my very own Dorota. Her name is Karen. She will be your nanny" Chuck smiled at his daughter.

She eagerly nodded her head, "yes, I'm so hungry"

Chuck then walked them to the kitchen, Blair following closely after.

"Hey Karen. This is my daughter Isabella" Chuck smiled to the older lady in the kitchen. Blair looked at her closely for a minute. She was probably about 50 or something.

"Hello sweetie" the woman said, in a fat English accent and smiled at the girl.

"Hello Karen" Isabella said politely smiling at her new nanny.

"I see you weren't lying Chuck. She is wonderful and you didn't lie about her mothers beauty either" Karen smiled at Blair, who looked at her confused, chuck had told her about them?

Chuck turned a bright red, "no I never lie" he laughed.

"Karen would you mind making Bella anything she wants and I will go talk to Blair" Chuck said, looking down at his daughter; "is that okay Bella?" he asked.

"Sure" the little girl said, smiling at him and then at Karen. "She seems very nice" she whispered to Chuck, but loud enough for both Karen and Blair to hear.

"She is" Chuck said, taking Bella of his hip placing her on the kitchen counter, walking over to Blair taking her hand walking out of the room into the living room. Just before he closed the door behind them he heard Bella tell Karen; "I think my daddy loves my mommy", Chuck smiled before closing the door.

"So what do you want to talk about?" Blair asked, sitting down on the arm hold of one of the chairs, crossing her arms.

"You're getting married in two weeks?" he asked, he had to know if it was true. He had to do something. He couldn't let her marry Rupert.

"So what if I am?" she asked, looking at him weirdly.

"You can't Blair. Don't you get it, your marrying a sick bastard" Chuck stated. He had to do anything he could to get her to understand that she was doing a horrible mistake in marrying Rupert.

Blair stood up, staring at him angrily. "How dare you Chuck. I tried to be with the one I love once it didn't work. He broke me and left me miserable. Rupert would never leave me" Blair lied. She didn't trust Rupert at all but she was scared of him and if she broke it off with him, what would happen with her and Chuck. She knew Chuck liked to chase the price, but once he had it, he went for the next one.

"Don't go there Blair. I love you, I would never leave you. I want you Blair. I want to be the man that deserves you. Rupert is not that man, he is a prick and you deserve more Blair. Bella deserves more… We could be a family Blair. Isn't that what you want?" he asked, walking closer to her.

Blair looked at him with tears in her eyes, his words always made her fell special. But she knew she meant nothing to him, maybe a little but never enough for him to give up who he was for her.

"Chuck, don't do this, I promised Rupert to marry him and I will" She said crossing her arms again.

"…I know I don't have the right, but I would really love if Bella was present at the ceremony. I need her there Chuck please" she pleaded. She couldn't imagine getting married without her daughter.

Chuck looked at her shocked, she was going to do this. She was marrying Rupert. He had to find some way to stop her.

He grabbed her, pulling her close, placing his lips on hers in a tender loving kiss.

She tried to pull back but he kept her close, making it impossible for her to move. Soon after she gave in to the kiss and wrapped her arms around him. He placed his hand on her lower back. He gently caressed her bottom lip with his own lips. Before she granted him entrance.

_With Bella and Karen_

"So what do you want Bella?" Karen asked the girl, who was still sitting on the kitchen counter.

"Hmmm, I would like a apple and a diet coke" The little girl smiled. Karen looker at her weirdly.

"Bella its Sunday. Are you sure you don't want a bread or cake?" she asked.

The little girl shock her head, "No, grandma says you have to watch what you eat or you will grow to be fat and ugly and I don't want to be fat and ugly" Bella explained.

"Well Bella, you see. You can sometimes have something sweet if you exercise after. So if we have a piece of my famous chocolate cake, then we will go for a walk after and you will burn off all the fat" Karen explained. Bella lit up, "So I can have cake and not get fat?"

Karen simply nodded, walking over to the fridge getting out a brown cake.

"That looks delicious" Bella smiled. Suddenly they heard a weird noise, someone being pushed up the wall or something.

"I will go check that, if you make me a piece " Isabella said, jumping off the counter, walking towards the door opening it, to find her mother, pushed up the wall by her father. His mouth attached to her mothers.

"EWWW" the little girl exclaimed, throwing to hands up in front of her eyes.

This made Chuck and Blair pull back. Still holding her each other. They looked at each other and then their daughter, before breaking down in laughter.

Isabella when hearing her parent laugh, slowly removed her hands from her eyes.

When she saw her parents looking at her, laughing she started laughing too.

"What's going on?"she asked suspiciously . Chuck smirked, about to say something when Blair interrupted.

"We were just talking. I should get going. I have to plan my wedding with Rupert" she smiled down at her daughter.

Isabella suddenly looked sad; "Mommy don't marry Rupert. Marry dad" she said sternly.

Blair looked at her daughter shocked. Blair really thought that she liked Rupert.

"Bella its not that simple…" she started but Chuck cut her off.

"It could be Blair. I would marry you any time of the day any day" Chuck said seriously.

Isabella smiled proudly; "You see mommy, It can be that simple" she said happily.

Blair shock her head, "No it cant and daddy knows that. I have to go now, I hope your arm doesn't hurt too much. I will tell grandma, so she can come over and do something with that cast" Blair smiled at her daughter. She leaned down to kiss her on the cheek but Bella pulled back;

"You're the one who should know that it would be better, if you were with daddy. I don't get why you want to be with Rupert, he is stupid and I don't like him and if your with him then I don't like you either" Isabella exclaimed, stepping away from Blair.

Blair felt tears well up in her eyes. "Bella you don't understand…." She started but Isabella cut her off.

"I don't want to understand. I want you and daddy to be together and you won't give me that. I don't care, just leave" she said. Blair tried to step towards her but she turned away.

"Fine if you won't leave, I will" she said, before walking back into the kitchen slamming the door behind her.

Blair looked at the door, keeping silent for a minute times or so before she started crying. Tears were rolling down her cheeks like waterfalls. And she couldn't stop them.

Chuck walked over to her, to comfort her but she pushed him away.

"No Chuck this is your fault. I don't want anything to do with you, I will find a way to get Bella back but I don't want to see you ever again" She shouted, before walking towards the door, but just before she reached it. She fell down, Unconscious.

Tbc…

_**A/N: okay so I had 5 reviews for the last chapter, it could be better and I hope it will be better cause I'm really enjoying writing but reviews help me want to write. I just had a brilliant idea for where to go with this so I will probably update soon but I would like some reviews first. I know I'm demanding but I really love to read all your reviews. **_

_**xoxo**_


	10. away

"Blair, Blair. Wake up" Chuck said frustrated. He was leaning over her, holding her in his arms. Her eyes however stayed closed.

"KAREN!" he shouted, holding Blair closer to his body.

The older woman quickly appeared in the door, looking at Chuck and Blair with fear in her eyes.

"I will call an ambulance" she said before running off. Isabella came into the room again. She looked at Chuck and Blair confused before she screamed.

"Mother" before running to them bending down beside her mother, looking at her. Blair's face was placed in Chucks lap, his arms holding her up. Isabella started crying hysterically and made Chuck cry too. They sat there for a while until they heard the sounds from the Ambulance.

"Karen, you take Bella. I will call you whenever I know something" Chuck said, before getting up, picking Blair up bridal style. He walked over, ignoring his daughters cries. Right now all that mattered was Blair.

The ambulance people helped him and before he knew it he was in the ambulance with Blair.

"What is your relation to her?" the ambulance helper asked while placing a oxygen max on Blair's face.

"Ump well does it matter?" Chuck asked nervously.

The helper looked up at him; "Yes it kind of does. We need to know. Otherwise you can't come with us!" he said returning to attaching things to Blair.

"I'm her husband" Chuck said sternly. Blair would just have to kill him later for it.

"Oh I see, you're a lucky man. She's beautiful" the helper said smiling at Chuck. Who smiled back. She sure was.

…………………………………….later at the hospital…………………………………………………………………………….'

"Mr. Bass?" the doctor asked, entering the room for the third time that day.

"Yes?" Chuck asked, looking up from Blair. She was asleep. They had been running tests on her all day so he understood why she was tired.

"We found out what's wrong with your wife" the doctor said looking through Blair's journal. "…But I think we should wait until she's awake to tell her"

Chuck looked back at Blair, she looked so peaceful; "Yes sure, when will she wake up?" Chuck asked.

"whenever she feels like it" the doctor smiled.

"Oh I…." Chuck started but stopped when he felt Blair tug his hand. He had held her hand for the past hour.

"Blair?" he asked, looking at her closely. Her eyes were still closed, but she was moving her hand. Then her eyes started fluttering. Before they opened. Looking around the room curiously.

"Where am I?" she asked, looking from Chuck to the doctor.

"Well Ms. Bass your at the hospital. You fainted" the doctor smiled at her. Chuck crossed his fingers that she didn't realize he called hr Ms. Bass. She didn't seem to though.

"Am I okay?" she asked.

"Well I was just about to tell Chuck. We found the reason why you fainted" the doctor said, looking at Blair.

"and….?" Chuck asked nervously.

"your actually fine. Well I would say so you might think otherwise" the doctor smiled. Chuck and Blair just looked at him weirdly.

He saw their looks and stopped laughing.

"Well it looks like your pregnant Ms. Bass" the doctor smiled; "Congratulations"

"I what?" Blair asked shocked.

"Pregnant but only about a week or so maybe a little more" the doctor smiled.

"I should go now. But your free to leave, just sign out at the reception desk and your free to go. I will see you in 3 weeks for your first ultrasound Ms Bass" the doctor gave one last smile before walking out.

(a/n: okay so I don't know if this is even possible but it's my story so I decide. And this is really important to the storyline so please don't hate me (: now back to the story)

When the door closed Blair looked up at Chuck confused.

"Ms Bass?" she asked confused.

Chuck looked at her shocked, she was pregnant?

"yes, they wouldn't let me come unless we were family so I told them you were my wife" Chuck explained, emotionless. His entire system was in shock. She was pregnant.

Blair looked at him weirdly; "Chuck what's wrong?" she asked. She obviously had forgotten about their fight.

Chuck looked at her oddly for a second. "You're pregnant?" he half stated, half asked. He didn't want to believe it.

Blair suddenly looked sad; "I don't want to be" she cried.

Chuck was now slightly angry, not at Blair but at the world. For making her pregnant with another man's baby.

"Don't say that Blair, apparently you want to be with Rupert and this will just have to be icing on the cake" Chuck said, angrily. He was hurt. He knew he couldn't blame Blair but he had to get it out.

Blair looked up at him with tears in her eyes. "I don't want another child, it hurts to much to lose them" Blair cried.

"Then I guess you know how I fell about you" Chuck said before walking out of the room. He wanted to go home, spend time with Isabella and forget about Blair. She was getting married to another man and Chuck knew he would have to somehow let go. However he also knew, it would take quite awhile.

…………………………………Later with Chuck………………………………………..

"Daddy!" the little girl exclaimed, leaving the couch running towards the door where Chuck had just entered.

"Hey princess" Chuck said, scoping her up. Holding her close.

"How's mommy?" she asked, playing with Chuck's hair.

Chuck faked a smile, he couldn't be mad at Blair in front of their child.

"Mommy is good. She went home" Chuck said, he wouldn't tell her about the pregnancy yet, Chuck had to adjust to the fact first.

"Daddy? Can Christian and auntie Serena come over to eat with us? Karen will make pizza" Isabella smiled to Karen who was wiping the table where Isabella had been eating.

"I will call and ask. If you go help Karen tidy up and cook" Chuck smiled at his daughter.

"Okay, thanks daddy. I love you" she said, placing a quick kiss on Chuck's lips. Chuck smiled when he put her down, walking into his office picking up his phone.

He pressed speed dial 3 and waited while the phone rang.

"Serena Humphrey" his half sister answered the phone.

"Hey sis" Chuck smirked, he knew she hated to be called that but he enjoyed teasing her.

"Chuck! What can I do for you?" Serena laughed.

"Well, I heard you and your son got back from holiday today and my daughter would love to have you come over for dinner. She is making pizza" Chuck laughed.

"You have Bella?" Serena asked shocked.

"Yes, I will explain if you come" Chuck stated.

"Okay, we will be there in a 10 minutes" Serena said before the line went dead.

Chuck walked back into the living room to find it empty. He walked to the door to the kictchen leaning against the door frame, watching his daughter having the time of her life cooking with Karen. He couldn't help but smile. She was so amazing.

He walked back into the living room, they would be fine and he actually had to do some work. He should call Lily. They had a really good relationship now.

He picked up his phone, pressing speed dial 2, before placing the phone to his ear.

"Lily Bass" the sweet voice of his stepmother answered the phone.

"Lily, its Chuck" he said lightly.

"Charles darling, how are you?" she asked sweetly.

"I'm actually really good and how are you?" he asked. He really loved Lily like a mother.

"Oh well I'm good, actually I am coming to New York in the weekend" Lily laughed but then turned serious; "How is it there Chuck. Is Blair doing alright? Have you spoken to her?" Lily asked worried.

"Yes I have, actually I have some really big news" Chuck said. He knew Lily would take it well.

"Oh I see" Lily said happily. She of course thought Chuck and Blair had gotten back together, however as much as Chuck wished for that it was far from the truth.

"No not like that Lily. I'm a father" he said proudly. Lily fell silent on the other end. He could only hear her breath.

"That's so great Chuck" Lily said; "But who's the mother?" she asked.

Chuck couldn't help but laugh, "Blair" he simply said.

"But you're not together?" she asked confused.

"No Blair is getting married to someone else but it's really complicated, I will explain when you come. You should stay with me and Bella. We have space for you" Chuck smiled. He would enjoy having Lily around.

"I will. Thank you Chuck. I have to go now" she said before saying goodbye and hanging up.

Just as he put the phone away, the doorbell rang.

Chuck walked over to the door, opening it to reveal Serena, Dan and a little boy.

"hey Chuck" Serena said, kissing his cheek, before walking in. Dan shock hands with him and followed Serena. The little boy stood slightly, not really sure what to do.

"Hey, I'm chuck" Chuck said extending his hand to welcome the little boy.

"I'm Christian" the little boy said, taking Chucks hand shaking it.

"You look just like your mother" Chuck laughed. It was true, the only thing he had from Dan was the hair color.

"Thanks I guess?" the little boy said.

"CHRISTIAN!" Isabella's shouted. She came running towards Chuck and Christian. When she reached them, she threw herself into Christian's open arms.

"I missed you" she said, holding onto him tightly.

"I missed you too Ella" he said, holding her as close as he could. They stood for a while holding on to each other. Chuck wasn't really comfortable with it but he ignored it. After all they were just friends. Isabella was way too young to even think about having a boyfriend. She was only 6

"Princess, did you finish the pizza?" Chuck asked. She was still hugging Christian. She nodded her head.

"Yea, it just needs to be in the oven and then we can eat. Daddy, can I go show Christian my room?" she asked hopeful.

"Sure Princess" Chuck said; "We will call you when dinner is ready" he said before the two ran off hand in hand.

"So Chuck, care to explain?" Serena asked.

"It's nice to see you too Sis" he laughed

"Chuck, just tell me what's been going on" Serena demanded.

"Why don't we sit down first?" Chuck asked leading them towards the couch. Where he told them everything, including the fact that Blair was pregnant.

After they had a great dinner and it was late before Serena and Dan went home.

…………………………..With Blair…………………………………………….

Blair opened the door to the apartment. She had just gotten out of the hospital. She still couldn't quite believe it but she hoped Rupert would be happy. She had been thinking and she had calculated that the baby could be Chuck's but she would just tell Rupert it was his. Actually she was almost sure it was Chuck's cause her and Rupert had only slept together once and it hadn't really been that succesfull.

"Blair, is that you?" he asked from the living room, Blair smiled, he was in a good mood. At least that was good.

"yea" she replied walking in; "….I have some news" She said and smiled when he came up in the doorway, looking at her.

"Okay?" he asked.

"I'm pregnant" she smiled.

Rupert's expression didn't change. He didn't say anything, he just stared at her.

"Your what?" he asked.

"I'm pregnant" Blair said, less happy.

"You can't be" he simply said, shaking his head. His face still emotionless.

"well I am" Blair said, taking a step back.

"You cheated on me bitch" he shouted, now the only emotion in him was anger.

"What, no I didn't" Blair lied, shocked, how did he even know?

"Of course you did, I can't have kids you whore" Rupert shouted at her.

Blair looked t him shocked, she was pregnant with Chuck's baby.

"What?" she asked quietly, in complete shock. This couldn't be happening.

"You heard me, I can't have kids. Which means you cheated to me so now please leave" He shouted angrily turning his back to her.

Blair left as fast as she could before he would turn around and hurt her.

She didn't know where she was going, she just needed to get away. Away from Rupert, away from the fact that Chuck was the father of the baby she was carrying and away from the fact that she was utterly truly deeply in love with Chuck Bass.

_**A/N: okay so I'm on a roll right now with writing chapters. So if you keep reviewing I will keep writing as fast as I can. This story is ending soon, maybe 3-4 chapters left and then I will focus on my other stories. I'm also working on a new one, the trailer will be up by the end of today or tomorrow so if you would please check it out and review if I should continue. For now just press the bottom below here and write me an awesome review. I will dedicate the next chapter to the best reviews :')**_

_**xoxo**_


	11. what do i deserve?

_**A/N; okay so this chapter is dedicated to **__**tvrox12**__** & **__**Stella296.**__** Out of the reviews I had, those two said the most. And in fact stella296 gave me a great idea. So thanks, this is to you **__****_

Chuck smiled as he woke up to her smiling face, before it had been a rare thing for Chuck to smile but ever since she had entered his life, it was as if his lips had a live of its own and simply insisted on being curled upwards. He also happened to enjoy life in a way he never thought was possible.

He smiled down at his daughter, she was the most beautiful creation in the world. Simply nothing could ever measure up to how perfect she was.

She had insisted on sleeping with him, she had said she felt more safe with him, because he would be strong and big enough to scare away the monster.

Chuck had laughed and smiled proudly. And now she lay there beside him, smiling. Her hair was everywhere, her body was crunched together in what happened to look like a ball. She must have just woken up.

"Daddy?" she asked, in her sweetest most adorable voice, staring at him with her big brown eyes.

"yes princess?" he asked, he knew she would ask for something, he just wasn't sure if he would be able to say anything but yes.

"Can I ask Karen to make me pancakes?" she pleaded him, looking up at him with puppy eyes.

Chuck looked at her for a long time sternly, before giving in. He simply wasn't cable of saying no to her.

"Of course. She should be here by now anyway" Chuck laughed before she quickly got out of bed.

"hey princess?" he said before she could run off. She turned around looking at him.

"Yes daddy?" she asked, looking at him confused.

"Didn't you forget something?" he asked, turning his head to the side, showing his cheek.

She broke out into a huge smile before skipping over to Chuck, placing a long sloppy kiss on his cheek.

"I love you daddy" she said before running off. She was off before he had a chance to say it back.

………………………………..later……………………………………………………………………..

They had just finished their breakfast and Karen was almost done cleaning up after them when Chuck suddenly remembered something.

"Bella baby, you have to start school tomorrow!" he said.

Isabella looked up from her game; "I know" she simply said before turning her head back down to the game.

"So we need to go shopping. We need to get you a bag and clothes and everything" he said, suddenly stressed.

"Relax daddy, Karen promised she would go with me when she finished cleaning. You probably have to work to do too" Isabella simply said, not taking her eyes off the game.

"Oh I see, yea that sounds perfect" Chuck happily said

…………………………….later……………………………………………

Chuck gave out a long frustrated sign, Isabella and Karen had left about 4 hours ago and since he had tried to find a way to solve the problem with the bass industries offices in Tokyo. While he had been away, he had learned Japanese but none the matter, the people were impossible to deal with. He was about to pick up the phone, to call them again when the doorbell rang.

He stood up from his big black leather chair and left the office, walking through the living room towards the door. He opened the door, looking right into Blair's eyes.

"I hate you!" she exclaimed. Walking past him, into the house.

"Well hello to you too Blair" Chuck said turning around to look at her, she looked as if she had been crying for hours.

"You just have to always ruin my life don't you?" she asked, her body shaking with anger.

Chuck didn't have the energy to bother with her right now;"what's going on Blair?" he asked, closing the door, walking towards her.

"You just can't take the fact, that I was actually in a good place in my life, that I had finally forgotten about you? No you had to come ruin it didn't you?" Blair asked, stepping away from him. She hadn't slept at all, she had just been sitting thinking about everything and realized that Chuck was what made her so sad. It had always been like that, whenever she would be in a good place in her life Chuck would come in and ruin it.

"Blair, you would have to forgive me, I have had a very hard day so would you please be so kind to explain me what's going on?" Chuck asked before sitting down on the arm hold of one of the many chairs.

Blair gave him a angry look before continuing; "What's going on Chuck is that I realized that the one things that keeps ruining everything for me is you, every time my life is on the right track you show up and ruin it. Things were okay with Rupert before you came and look at me now, pregnant and alone" She cried, tears starting to form in her eyes.

Chuck looked at her confused; "Well Blair, I'm sorry. It's not like I try to ruin your life" Chuck simply said.

"Perhaps not but every time you seem to do so" Blair said angrily.

"don't say that Blair, I tried making you happy, I gave up everything for you" Chuck said honestly.

"No you didn't Chuck. You come around after 7 years or so, you take my daughter, you make my fiancée hate me and you get me pregnant and then you get my fiancée to leave me" he said angrily, taking a step towards him. "You never even stopped to think how much you were destroying"

Chuck didn't even listen, he stopped listening after the got me pregnant part.

"What did you just say?" he asked shocked, standing up again, walking towards her.

"That you keep ruining my life" She screamed at him, walking back, away from him.

Chuck shock his head; "No not that, the other part" he asked

Blair looked at him confused; "Oh that you got me pregnant making my fiancée leave me?" she cried.

Chuck looked at her weirdly; "I got you pregnant?" he asked confused.

Blair shot him a angry glare; "Yes you did, Rupert can't have kids so he knew that I would have had to cheat on him and he broke up with me" she shouted at him.

Chuck looked down, he didn't know what to do, she was pregnant again with his child.

"Well Blair, I'm sorry I tried to help you. Rupert was a bastard and you deserve better, all I did was try to get you to see that" Chuck simply said, finally looking up into her teary red eyes.

"Well Chuck, what do I deserve then. You? That a joke, your just as bad, if not worse than him" Blair fired at him, she was really angry and she probably didn't mean it but she had never been so mad at him. This was just that infamous last drop that made the water flow over the top.

Chuck almost looked hurt; "Blair, you don't get it. I know I don't deserve someone as great as you, but really Blair, I try. Every day I try to be better for you. I love you Blair, don't you get that. I don't deserve you but I love you and sometimes that should be enough. You should know that I will treat you better than Rupert ever did" Chuck said, trying to walk closer to her.

"No stay away Chuck. I'm not giving in. Not this time, I don't want to be hurt anymore. Do you realize you have never given me anything but pain?" Blair asked, now crying.

Chuck looked at her hurt; "That not true Blair. What about Bella?" he asked.

Blair looked at him for a second, the tears falling steadily down her cheeks.

"Well Chuck, you had to take that away too so I'm not sure it counts" Blair said, trying her best to stay strong and stop crying. She didn't want to be fragile in front of him.

"Blair, don't you get it? I wanted you away from Rupert, I want you Blair. Cause I love you and I know you love me too. You told me so, 7 years ago! Remember?" he asked, trying to get her to understand.

"Well Chuck, I think that feeling must have worn out during the years cause I'm not sure I fell like that anymore. Because I also remember what you did afterwards. You left, just like you always do. Just like the night of the ball where I slept with Nate cause you broke my heart again, you left again. You always run away Chuck and I'm not just going to wait for you this time" Blair shouted angrily, it felt good however getting it all out.

Now she had really hurt him; "You don't mean that I know you don't" he said, she couldn't mean it. She just couldn't.

"Yes I do Chuck, you have destroyed me and you always seem to find something to ruin or take just to hurt me, you just took Bella to hurt me, you do everything you can to hurt me" Blair cried.

Chuck took a step towards her and to his surprise she didn't walk back. He gently placed a hand her cheek caressing it.

"Blair I never meant to hurt you, ever. Not when I left after the ball or after the funeral. Not when I took Bella. I tried to help you. At the ball, it was cause I saw how you were with Nate and it seemed as if you would rather be with him, so I left to help you get with Nate and after the funeral. I would have destroyed myself and you and everyone else if I had stayed and with Bella it tried to help you to understand that Rupert was a jerk" Chuck tried to explain.

Blair felt herself giving in to his touch, but she had promised herself she wouldn't.

"No Chuck, You might not have meant to hurt me but you did and for that I can't forgive you" Blair simply said. "But now that me and Rupert are broken up I should be able to get Bella back soon"

Chuck suddenly felt nervous; "No Blair, she is everything to me now" He said, shaking his head; "You can't take her" he simply said, he couldn't loose Bella.

"Well Chuck, now I guess you know how I felt!" Blair said, stepping away from him.

"I won't give her up Blair, just like I won't give up on you" He simply said looking at her,

"We will see about that Chuck. I don't want you in my life and I don't need you in my life" Blair said, walking towards the door.

"What about our baby Blair?" Chuck asked, making her stop. She stood still for a while with her back towards him before turning around.

"Are you going to steal that from me too?" she asked harshly.

Chuck looked at her hurt; "Blair please" he said, she shook her head and was just about to go off on him again when she hear the door open and her daughters happy voice:

"DADDY! We bought so mu…" she started silent when she saw her mother's figure.

"Mother?" she asked shocked, dropping the many bags.

Blair turned around, the sight of her daughter brought tears to her eyes

"Baby?" she asked, not really sure of how to deal with the situation after the last time they had seen each other.

Isabella looked at her oddly for a minute;"What are you doing here?" she asked. Blair felt her heart sink, she turned her head to look at Chuck and mouthed "see what you've done" before turning back to look at Isabella.

"I needed to talk to Chuck" Blair simply explained.

"about what?" Isabella asked, trying to play it though.

Blair took a deep breath, this was hell. How could her own daughter be like that towards her. It was all Chuck's fault.

"Exactly, Your mother was just telling me about how she is not getting married because mommy and me are having a baby" Chuck couldn't help but smirk. This would do good.

Isabella broke out into a huge smile; "Really?" she asked.

Blair kept her eyes on Chuck, her mouth clearly forming the words; I hate you

Chuck just choose to look away.

Blair turned back to her daughter; "Yes, I am not getting married" she faked a smile hoping her daughter would let the baby part go.

Isabella smiled; "Thank god, and what about the baby? Am I having a sister or brother?" Isabella asked happily.

Blair looked at her, she was so happy; "yes you are" Blair faked a smile, she wasn't really happy but she could fake it.

"YES! This is so good news, I love you mommy" Isabella exclaimed running towards Blair, jumping into her arms.

Blair happily scoped her up, holding her close, go how she had missed this.

"I love you too and now you might be able to move back to me" Blair smiled at her daughter. But this made Isabella pull back, out of Blair's embrace.

"Aren't you moving in here?" she asked, looking up at her mother.

"No but you could move back to me Bella" Blair smiled at her daughter, Chuck held his breath. What if she wanted to go?

"What about daddy?" Isabella asked, looking over at her father, who simply stood watching.

"Daddy will stay here" Blair simply said.

Isabella looked up at Blair confused; "But I want to live with daddy"

Blair looked at her shocked, and Chuck gave a sign of relief.

"But Bella I…." Blair started but Isabella cut her off.

"Don't, you just don't want me with dad because you think your better than him. Well guess what you're not and I'm not leaving dad. You be smart and come to live with us, cause I'm staying here" Isabella exclaimed walking back to her many bags.

"Good bye mother" she said dramatically before taking all her bags and leading Karen to her bedroom.

Blair just stood watching the door where she had just walked out.

"are you happy now?" she asked angrily turning back to face Chuck.

Chuck looked at her sadly; "You see Blair, that's where you make the mistake. This is not me doing this, you just choose to blame me. Like you always do because it's easier" Chuck simply said.

Blair looked at him shocked; "So what Chuck, sometimes things have to be easy" she said; "That's why we never work out, cause it never easy with us"

"It would be no fun if everything was simply easy, just look at how you and Nate were! No spark just easy. It was so much fun that you had to run to me just to get a little fun" Chuck said.

"And that was my biggest mistake ever, or maybe the second. I think the biggest was loving you" Blair knew it would hurt him, but right now that didn't matter at all.

"You don't mean that" he simply said, not allowing himself to be hurt, she was doing it on purpose.

"Yes I do, and now I'm going to leave, but I will find a way to get Bella back" Blair said, walking towards the door, just before she was out she hear Chuck say;

"I won't let you have her, I'm not giving her up as easy as I gave you up"

Tbc…

_**Okay so stella296 was that any better? I mean I tried my best to get Blair like that but is it too much. Anyway I'm really happy with it but now I'm going to make a request. Really 5 reviews is not much, I would say it's bad, so please people review, it means so much to me!**_

_**xoxo**_


	12. together?

"Blair, look at me! Did you hear a single word of what I just said?" Serena asked, clearly pissed off.

Blair looked up from her untouched salmon salad. "what?"

Serena rolled her eyes, taking a deep breath. "You have to go back to him Blair" Serena told her

This caught Blair's interest; "I would do so, but he is pissed that I cheated" Blair simply said, placing a hand on her belly.

"Not him Idiot. Chuck, the person you really want to be with" Serena reminded her.

"I don't want to be with Chuck" She said harshly. Serena gave her a look that clearly stated just how little Serena believed in that.

"you have to stop lying to yourself B. I know you think about him constantly and the only place you want to be, is in his arms" Serena said, her tone was light but she was deadly serious.

"Not after all the shit he put me through" Blair said sternly, ignoring the feeling that told her exactly what Serena had just said was the whole truth.

"Whatever Blair, I know you want him and more importantly you need him" Serena said just as sternly.

"I do not" Blair said furious.

"Yes you do, Bella needs him, your unborn baby needs him and you need him the most" Serena simply said.

Blair looked down, defeated. She did need him but she was too stubborn to do anything about it.

"I don't want to talk about it. I lost my appetite, I'm going home" Blair said, throwing a dollar bill on the table, getting up, balancing on her 4.5 inch jimmy choos, picking up her mulberry bag.

"Bye S" She said, placing a kiss on each of Serena's cheeks before turning around leaving the café.

"Bye B. I will see you tomorrow at your ultrasound" Blair hear her say before she entered the taxi and left Serena behind.

Sitting in the taxi, watching New York glide by outside the taxi, she felt her heart sink. She did need Chuck, more than she had ever needed anything in her life.

It had been more than a month since she had last seen him. She was a little over a month pregnant. She hadn't spoken to him nor to Isabella. She knew Bella had started school, but didn't dare visit her because she was scared that she might get the same response as last and she wasn't sure if she was able to handle that.

The taxi stopped, breaking her thoughts. She looked out the window and realized she was already at the hotel.

She gave the cap drive his money and stepped out of the taxi. Because Rupert had thrown her out, she had to find something else and for now that was the plaza hotel in New York.

_**With Chuck & Isabella**_

"no daddy, not the blue one. The black one was much nicer" the little girl exclaimed, looking at her father from head to toe.

Chuck laughed; "yeah I thought so" he said, reentering the dressing room in the Armani store him and Bella were currently in.

"hey daddy?" the little girl called out, Chuck stuck his head out from the dressing room looking down at Isabella.

"Yes princess?" he asked, a smile upon his face.

"Can I try something too?" She asked, smiling at sweetest most irresistible smile possible.

Chuck quickly gave in, "Of course you can Baby" he said before moving his hand back.

It was another 2 hours before they were ready to pay, Chuck bought two black tuxedoes, 5 plain white dress shirts and a pink one, all because that was the only one Isabella liked. Bella had chosen 2 dresses, a scarf and a headband. Chuck paid and they made their way out of the store. In the door they literally ran into Serena.

"Serena?" Chuck asked confused over seeing his step sister here.

"Chuck, Thank god you haven't left yet" Serena said, her breathing troubled as if she had been running.

Chuck looked at her oddly, "Bella, why don't you take our things to the limo and ask Walter to buy you an ice cream while I talk to aunt Serena?" Chuck half asked, half told Bella. She simply smiled before running off.

"What's up?" Chuck asked, looking at Serena closely. Trying to read her, but he couldn't.

"Blair needs you" Serena breathed out.

She immediately saw the panic in his eyes; "what wrong with her? Is it the baby?" he asked nervously.

"No, it's not like that Chuck, she fine but she need you in her life" Serena told him.

Chuck relaxed, then he shook his head; "She doesn't want me in her life, she told me so" Chuck said, ager running through his eyes.

Serena was now the one to shook her head; "You two are so dumb, do you know that?" she asked irritated.

Chuck looked at her oddly; "No Serena, We were dumb to fall in love now we are just clever enough to stay out of it" Chuck said, he knew he was lying but he had too. Otherwise the rejection would hurt too much.

"Your lying to yourself, and so is she" Serena said harshly before her eyes turned soft, "…If you want to make things good, go to her first ultrasound with her tomorrow instead of me" Serena said with a smile.

Chuck stood silent for a while; Maybe he should give it one last shot. He wanted to be with her throughout the pregnancy and this was his chance.

"Okay, but she can't know" he simply said.

"No of course not" Serena smiled at him, she knew she was winning.

"Okay, then I guess I will see you around" Chuck said with a half smile.

Serena smiled back and looked at him, "thanks Chuck. You two deserve each other" Serena said before leaving Chuck alone.

"We do" Chuck realized and suddenly everything seemed clear. Blair and himself were meant to be, they just always had to make it hard because they were bored or whatever he didn't know he just knew that he wanted Blair, he needed her and he belonged with her.

"Daddy? Are you coming?" His little girl voices brought him back to reality. He smiled before running to the limo, jumping in besides Bella.

"What made you so happy?" The little girl asked, eying his smile.

Chuck just kept smiling; "Love Bella, love"

_**The Next day**_

"So Blair, 1 month and a week pregnant, how are you feeling?" the female doctor who had introduced herself as Mary Andersen, asked her.

Blair gave the doctor a friendly smile; "I'm good, I experienced a little morning sickness and all but over all I'm pretty good" Blair smiled, it was true, the only thing that was in pain was her heart.

"perfect, well the morning sickness is normal as you know and will take off soon. So if there aren't any other problems we can move on to today's task" The doctor smiled, "First I will just take a few quick test, making sure everything is as its supposed to be and then we will do the ultrasound" she explained.

The testing took about 10 minutes and Blair was happy to know everything was as it was supposed to be.

The doctor had left the room, for the ultrasound device and now Blair was alone. She placed a hand on her stomach that had a slight bulge. She smiled as her hand moved over her stomach. Once again there was life inside of her.

The door shut open bringing Blair out of her daze, she looked up at a unfamiliar face that came walking in with the ultrasound device, followed by doctor Mary.

They set it all up and the doctor came up beside Blair.

"Okay Blair, so you know how all this works I assume since you've tried it all before" the doctor laughed.

Blair simply smiled, waiting for the special moment that was about to come, she wished however he could be there to share it with her.

"So will the father be joining us?" the doctor asked, while working on getting the machine turned on.

Blair faked a smile, to hide her sadden face: "No he…" she was interrupted by the door slamming open.

"He's here" she heard the familiar voice, before she looked up and meet the all too familiar and comforting eyes of the man she loved.

The doctor smiled at Chuck, before speaking; "I'm glad you could join us"

Blair was still in shock; "Chuck?" she asked, her voice low, her eyes glued to his.

"I'm sorry Blair" he said honestly making Blair's heart beat faster; "… for everything"

Blair wasn't sure if it was the hormones or if she really felt what she felt, she choose to blame the hormones, it was easier. Also for the tears in her eyes.

Chuck smiled at her, moving closer to her, before bending down placing one soft kiss on her lips. He pulled back slightly, a few millimeters between their lips and he whispered; "I'm sorry" before placing his lips upon hers again shortly, before pulling back completely, sitting down on the chair beside the bed Blair lay on.

Blair was still in shock, hadn't really understood what had just happened, but a feeling of happiness spread from her toes to her fingertips and filled up her whole body.

"So are you two ready?" the doctor asked, with a smile.

Blair simply just took a hold of Chuck's hand and nodded her head with a smile; "ready for everything" she whispered so only Chuck was able to hear.

The doctor pulled up Blair's Catherine Malandrino white tunic top, then she placed the cold gel on Blair's almost flat stomach, before turning on the machine bringing the device onto Blair's stomach, rolling it around.

Chuck held Blair's hand tightly in his own, he wasn't really sure what to expect because he had never tried this before, he knew Blair had but even she looked a little nervous.

They waited for a short while before a sound came through the room, it was like a beat of some odd drum or something but Chuck knew the instant he heard it what it was. He felt Blair clutch to his hand tighter.

"That's your baby's heartbeat" The doctor smiled, Blair looked astonished with tears in her eyes, Chuck was just simply amazed.

"Wow" he simply said, looking at the screen where a black and white image covered the screen. He looked at the doctor for a explanation.

"And here it is" the doctor said, pointing to the shape of what mostly looks like a bean. Chuck smiled, and kept looking at the screen intensely.

"It's possible to already now tell the sex of the baby if you'd like?" the doctor informed.

Chuck looked at Blair, it should be her decision. "It's up to you Blair" he said, giving her hand a reassuring clutch.

Blair looked down for a while, thinking. Then she looked up; "I would rather wait" she simply said.

"Okay so I guess you will have to wait until mid April" the doctor smiled turning off the machine. Then she wiped Blair's stomach clean of the gel and allowed Blair to dress probably again.

"So I will see you in a month for another check up" The doctor smiled, Chuck looked at Blair, rejoining their hands before leading her to the door.

"Wait" the doctor said, making them both turn around.

"Don't forget your first ultrasound picture" the doctor smiled, while handing over two black and white pictures to Blair.

Blair took them and gently placed them in her Chloé bag. She turned around, her hand still joined to Chucks and they left the room.

They walked in silence towards the entrance and out into the afternoon son. They stopped in front of the limo that was parked just outside the clinic. Chuck stopped and looked down at Blair.

"How did you get here?" he asked looking around, trying to see if her car was parked anywhere near.

"Taxi" Blair simply said, looking up at him.

"perfect, then we can just take the limo" Chuck said, opening the door into the limo allowing Blair to step in first.

Once they were both in the limo Chuck told the driver to take them home.

"are we going to talk about this at all?" Blair asked after minutes of silence. Chuck looked up at her, then he nodded his head.

"I guess We should" He simply said, before adjusting in the seat so he was looking directly at her.

Blair looked at him intensely for a while, wanting him to break the ice but since he didn't she started;

"I'm not really sure what's happening?" she looked at him, wanting him to tell her what she needed to hear.

Chuck looked at her for seconds, but for Blair, it felt like hours. "I don't know either, all I know is that you and I are meant to be, and then everything will, I guess we will just have to deal with it together right" he said with a smile.

Blair felt her heart beat faster at the words. "that sounds perfect Chuck" she said with a happy smile. Chuck couldn't help but feel pleased, he hadn't seen her so happy in such a long time and knowing he was finally the one to put that smile on her face made him fell like the happiest man alive. And he was, even more when she bent over and placed her lips on his.

They kept kissing right up until the limo stopped in front of Chuck's building on fifth avenue.

"Thanks Chuck" Blair sat before they left the limo. Blair was extremely nervous as to how Bella would react to everything and she had every reason to feel nervous.

They entered the building together but there was some kind of problem Chuck had to attend to, so he sent Blair up on her own. Nervously she knocked the door.

Behind the door she heard her daughter shout that she would get the door, this really got her heart beating faster. Then the door flew open, revealing her beautiful daughter.

The smile that was on her face disappeared when she saw it was her mother;

"I'm not going with you" She simply said, not even looking at Blair.

Blair took a deep breath to calm herself.

"I know baby…" she started but Bella cut her off.

"No I don't want to hear it, your only going to end up hurting me more, and even worse you will hurt daddy more and he is actually doing okay now, I think he might have found a new girlfriend so instead of ruining out life, would you just leave?" Isabella fired at her. Blair felt like she had been shot in the head twice, how could her daughter possible fell that way about her, and Chuck how could he?

Blair didn't answer Isabella, she just turned around, waiting for the elevator, she heard the door close behind her. But she didn't look. She kept her teary eyes on the elevator doors, after a minute they opened and revealed Chuck, he had a huge smile on his face, however it disappeared once he saw Blair, he stepped out to touch her but she moved away from his touch.

"Don't touch me Chuck" She said angrily. She walked into the elevator, pressing the ground floor.

"Blair what…?" Chuck started but Blair simply shook her head; "I can't believe you could do that to me" she said before the elevator doors closed in front of a completely confused Chuck Bass.

She broke down, sliding back against the elevator door. She had to get away, far away. Away from _everything_.

_**A/N: okay so I know, I'm the worst author in the world, I haven't updated in forever but I've been busy and had some trouble with my hand but in my defense I hardly get any reviews anymore which kind of takes the fun out of writing so please ppl. If you like this story, REVIEW!!!**_


	13. A new start

_**A/N: okay so here it is another chapter, but I must say, I'm slightly disappointed. 5 reviews, come on guys. Another thing is that I realized I got the whole pregnancy thing totally wrong, in my defense I have never been pregnant but still it's a bug bummer and I apologize but it's a little late now so change the whole thing so if you would please just go with it and pretend it's okay Thanks ;) oh and review !**_

" Isabella Charlotte Sofia, what on earth did you tell your mother?" Chuck asked furiously the minute he stepped in the door.

Isabella stood frozen, looking at her father scared, never had she seen him so angry and then at her.

"I'm sorry daddy" she whispered, her voice breaking at the last word, tears streamed down her cheeks. Chuck stood still for a few seconds before he moved over and scoped her up into his arms.

"I'm sorry Ella it's just really important that I know what just happened" Chuck explained, caressing her cheek.

She looked up at him, blinking the tears away."I just told her the truth daddy, that you found a new girlfriend" Isabella explained, her eyes locked to Chucks.

Chuck looked at her shocked, new girlfriend?

"Ella baby, what are you talking about? I don't have a new girlfriend" Chuck asked disbelieving, at least now he understood what had made Blair so pissed off.

"But this morning you said…." Isabella started to explain, now Chuck understood. Of course, now it all made sense. And then he laughed, smiling down at his little girl.

"Oh Bella, I was talking about your mother" he explained. This sentence however didn't make Isabella fell much better.

"What?" she asked shocked, _**(A/N: okay so to some it might be weird that Bella is acting like this towards her mother but she is really hurt because of Rupert and the way Blair treated Chuck. Just to let you know)**_

"Your mother and I got back together Ella but now I think its messes up again" Chuck explained everything to her and even though Bella is very young she understood everything.

"Oh daddy, I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to ruin anything" she cried in his arms.

Chuck gently patted her back, "I know baby, I know" he whispered to her.

That night after Bella had gone to bed Chuck tried calling Blair again and again but not once did she pick up.

_**WITH BLAIR!  
**_

_URGH, would he just stop calling me already? _Blair thought as she denied yet another call form Chuck. She then turned her phone off, placing in on the bed side table. She picked up the hotel phone and pressed for the lobby.

"This is Karen Rose in room 376, I was wondering if you could do me a favor?" Blair asked, putting on a thick British accent. She had ordered the room under the name of Karen Rose to make it harder for Chuck to find her. If she stayed here, she knew he would find her but she was already planning on leaving first thing in the morning.

"Certainly Miss Rose. What may I do for you?" the lobby person asked politely.

"I need you to get me one plane ticket to Sweden first thing in the morning" Blair continued in her British accent.

"Certainly Miss, I will get right to it. I assume this means you will be checking out tomorrow?" the lobby person asked.

"Yes that's right" Blair simply said.

"Alright Miss, I will order the tickets now. First class I assume?" he asked.

"yes if possible but if not I will settle. I just really need to get to Sweden" Blair explained, keeping up her accent.

"Alright miss" the lobby said and was just about to hang up before Blair spoke again.

"Oh and one last thing, I'm going to need you to get me a ride to the airport. I don't do taxi's" she said in her most bitchy British voice.

"Certainly Miss" the lobby person said, not the least bit affected by her rudeness. He was probably used to snobby rich bitches.

Blair looked around the room at all her belongings packed up in Louis Vuitton suitcases and signed, she must be about the most desperate person in the world. Willing to give up everything and move to Sweden.

She took a deep breath before leaning back on the bed. She was indeed desperate, desperate to leave America and start over in a continent and country where Chuck Bass didn't exist. She had of coursed checked to make sure there were no Bass Industries offices in Sweden. The closets was in Germany and she had decided she could live with that.

And she was positive the last place he would ever look for her would be Sweden.

_**Back with Chuck and Isabella the next morning**_

"DADDY" Isabella exclaimed, jumping up and down in the bed.

Chuck stirred awake abruptly, not able to make sense of anything.

"DADDY, DADDY, DADDY" she kept going on.

Chuck rubbed his eyes violently and was finally able to make sense of things.

"Bella, relax" he ordered, this made her sit still and keep her mouth shut. Chuck sat up slightly in the bed.

"What's going on?" he asked, looking at her. Fully dressed and a huge smile upon her lips.

"Okay well I was thinking, why don't we just go to mommy's house and talk to her. I will say sorry and everything and then she will come back and everything will be perfect" Isabella explained, glowing with pride over her plan.

Chuck couldn't help but laugh and how easy she made it all sound. Then a thought accrued to him, maybe everything was so easy.

"You know what Ella, I think you might be right" he said, after having thought things over.

She smiled proudly; "I know" she said confidently.

"Well then lets on sit here all day, let's get going" Chuck laughed, before getting out of bed to get ready.

_**WITH BLAIR**_

_**Blair's pov.**_

I looked out the window of the car the lobby guy had rented for me. I had to drive it myself, which was perfectly fine. This way I was able to drive around and see all my favorite stops in New York before I left it. I knew it would be a while before I came back if I ever decided to come back. I knew how much I was leaving but I also knew I couldn't possibly stay.

I drove past Serena's house 5 times but didn't have the nerve to go in and say good bye. Instead I decided I would call her from the airport. That way she wouldn't be able to stop me.

I finally decided I had seen all there was to see of New York and drove towards the airport.

When I finally arrived in the airport, I had to call for help with all my suitcases. I had left my apartment as it was. It the note I left, I gave it to Bella. She could have it if she wanted otherwise Chuck could probably sell it or keep his girlfriends there.

I had decided that I would start by just leaving in hotels and If I liked Sweden and wanted to stay there I would get a house there and if I didn't like it, well I could just move.

I got all my suitcases, filled with clothes, shoes and personal belonging into the plane and got in myself. I readied myself for the longest journey in my life, one I probably would never return from.

_**WITH CHUCK AND ISABELLA AT BLAIR'S APARTMENT**_

"Daddy come on, your way to slow" Isabella complained. She was already by the door and Chuck was a few meter behind.

"I'm coming" he said, running up to her.

"There's a note on the door daddy" she said, reaching up to pull the note down. It was a folded paper and it had Chuck name written on the front in Blair's perfect handwriting.

Chuck hurried to get to Isabella and read the note. When he finally reached her, he took the note from her hand.

It read;

_Chuck_

_I would say I'm sorry but then again I shouldn't feel sorry so im going to leave that part out._

_I left America, which also means I left you. I believed everything you said yesterday only to realize it was yet another of your stupid lies. I know if I stick around I will end up hurting myself, Bella, our unborn child and probably you as well. _

_Honestly I wish you happiness, at the moment I hate you for hurting me so many times, but you gave me Bella and our unborn child and for that I will always be grateful. I don't think you will ever meet me again. I will probably take contact to Bella someday but that's it. As you once told me, I deserve better and probably you do too and since your already found that I will leave and make it all much easier. _

_The apartment is yours, well its Bella's but technically she's yours so I guess it's the same._

_I'm going to ask you one last thing Chuck. A thing you told me so many years ago._

_**Don't come looking for me.**_

_You will always be in my heart._

_Tell Bella I love her and I'm going to miss her every single day._

_Love _

_Blair_

As he read the last words, he felt tear come to his eyes and didn't do anything to hold them back, he just let it out and started crying.

"She's gone Ella, she left" he cried at his daughters confused face.

"Oh daddy, I'm so sorry" Isabella hugged him tightly.

"It's okay Bella. We are going to find her" Chuck said determined. He wouldn't let her get away with this. He wouldn't just let her go that easily.

"I know you will daddy" Isabella reassured him.

Chuck smiled down at her, before bringing out his phone and pressing a familiar number.

"Hey George, It Chuck Bass" he said in his deep business voice, every trace of the crying gone.

"Charles, what can I do for you?" George asked on the other end of the phone.

"I need you to find Blair" Chuck explained everything to George and waited to hear his opion.

"Alright, seems pretty straight forward, might take some time though" George said.

"That's okay, I just really need to find her" Chuck explained, before saying good bye and ending the call.

"So now Bells all we can do is wait" Chuck said, the sadness overwhelming him again.

"It's okay daddy, maybe we should take the day off and go home and eat ice creams and watch some movies" Isabella said with a comforting smile.

Chuck was really grateful but didn't really like it when she was the one comforting him.

"Sound like a plan" Chuck said, before taking her hand.

_**With BLAIR  
**__Blair's pov;_

"Good evening passengers, This is your pilot. We are about to land in Stockholm, so please fasten your seatbelts and get ready for landing" the voice woke me from my slumber. (_**A/N: I'm not sure it that's what he says but whatever)**_

I sat up in my seat, luckily there was hardly anyone on the plane so the seats next to me were empty.

I looked out the window. It was night. The time difference had huge. (_**A/N: I'm not sure how much so I won't say anything that might be wrong :P)**_

The plane landed peacefully and before I knew it, I was on Swedish ground. I took a deep breath, damn the air was clean. I couldn't help but feel lonely. All by myself in a unknown country. This sure was going to be fun. I though ironic to myself.

But I had made my choice.

This was my life and it was going to be alright. I would survive. I always did.

_**A/N: okay so that's it. Hope you liked it. Sorry for all the annoying A/N's in the middle of the story but it was just to let you know :p Review please, otherwise I see no reason to continue this story, five reviews is way too few and I know you can do much better that that people. A lot of people add me on their favorite and alerts and so on and that's really nice but for me the reviews are the most important and it only takes like half a minute to write whether you liked it or not and why. I need answers so I can improve this story Please…**_


	14. Different kinds of love

_**A/N: okay people so here it is, another chapter. I only got like 5 reviews again. Which is not good but I decided since there is at least 5 ppl I will just write the story for those 5. But please review, review, review. I will continue the story but it won't be that much longer. I'm currently rewriting The Life Of Amanda Bass again because I fell I can do it better. So check it out, whenever it comes up. When I finished this story I will continue on my prince and what happens in Vegas. **_

_**Warning! There are spoilers in it from the twilight saga.**_

_3 months later, Blair is 4½ month pregnant._

I took a deep breath before turning the knob of the door to my hotel room. I entered the room, the familiar feeling on sadness and loneliness filling up my entire body. This happened every night, and I was almost at the point where I had gotten used to it, but it still hurt to think about just how lonely I actually was. The first couple of nights the feeling had overwhelmed me and I had almost called chuck, just to hear his voice, to imagine he was still there for me, cared for me and wanted me with him. Then my thoughts would go to Isabella, how big of a disappointment her mother was, and for a moment I would sit back and hope that Chuck's new love would be better for her, able to be the mother I would never be, and then I would look down at my stomach, that was home to yet another child with a lousy mother, this one just wasn't fortunate enough to be taken away for something better.

As you probably already realized my self esteem is about 0. I feel horrible, like the worst person in the world and it harms the baby I'm carrying, because I hardly ever get around to eat and sleeping is nearly impossible. A few weeks ago I made the biggest mistake. Because I couldn't sleep I went out and bought the first books in English I could find, I bought all four books in the twilight saga and read them over a week, the books only made me feel worse, envy Bella for the love Edward had for her, the way even Jacob loved her. Just a simple girl, lucky enough to be loved by two so incredibly men in such an amazing way. Whenever I would fall asleep I would dream of myself with such a love that Bella and Edward shared, the love people were willing to die for, a love that never faded. A love so opposite to the kinds of love I had always known.

From my mother's uncaring ways of loving me, to my dad, who actually had shown be a little of that love but he left me which only showed that the strong unbreakable love wasn't there either. Then there was Nate's way of loving me, or rather owning me, with Nate it wasn't even close to being the love I now dreamt of every night, or at least every time I would sleep.

Chuck, however was a complete different story. You could probably say the love had been there, but it still hadn't been totally completely the same, because to Chuck it was all just a game, a game he simply had to win. Perhaps I felt that kind of love for him, but what was that kind of love worth if it wasn't mutual? Chuck perhaps was my Edward but I wasn't his Bella so the story was different.

There were two kinds of love however in the books I could relate too. The feeling of sister love that I felt for Serena. The way that even when we were fighting I would love her, kind of like the bond between Alice and Bella. But my strongest relation was too how Bella loved Renesmee, the exact same way I love Isabella and the child under my heart. A unbreakable love, you would suffer for. I left Isabella with Chuck, because I know she's better off with him and without me. I did everything to forget about myself and only think about her safety. Much like Bella does in the books. And even though I was able to relate there, the books made the pain in me even worse.

I suffered every day. The time would pass much to slowly, and I knew, if I kept living this way I would end up killing myself. But what other choice did I have? I had decided to do this and I couldn't just go back. This was my own decision and now I would just have to live with it. There wasn't much else to do really.

So I continued this sad pattern of life, slowly but surely ruining myself and my unborn child's life, but what id didn't ruin was Isabella and Chuck's chance of happiness. I owed them both that much.

_**With Chuck in New York.**_

"fucking no its not okay, you wasted 3 months and what did you find. That she lived at the plaza hotel under another name. Well damn good work, but that doesn't really help me find her now does it?" Chuck shouted in the phone.

The private investigator apologized over and over on the other end, but Chuck was too angry to think things through.

"I don't want to hear it, you have a month and while you try to find her, I will find another investigator who might be able to do what he's paid to do" Chuck shouted, before hanging up. He was sick of this. How hard could it possibly be to find her. Sure she had done her best to make sure he didn't and even asked him not to but she didn't know him very well if she believed he would just sit back and let her vanish of the earths surface. No he was going to find her, even if he had to travel the globe himself, so be it.

Also the fact he was under time pressure made things worse, he had to find her before the baby was due. He couldn't bare if she had to go through another delivery without him.

He shivered at the thought and leaned back in his chair, looking at the three frames on his desk. The first was a picture of himself and Isabella, the second was the ultrasound picture of his and Blair's second child, and the third was a picture of himself and Blair at Bart and Lilly's birthday.

He sighed, life sucked without her. The only reason he would get up in the morning and be alive was the girl on the first picture, the little girl who owned the second biggest part of his heart. The biggest part of course belonged to the girl's mother, it was ridiculous how it had taken him such a long time to figure that out. Everything would have been much easier if he from the beginning had known what the feeling he had with Blair was. But no one ever though him about love. His own father had been cold heated and immune to love ever since the death of his wife and Chucks mother. Chuck wished he had gotten to meet his father while his mother was still alive, to be able to see why a person could have actually wanted to spend her life with him. He smiled to himself, happy that he hadn't turned out as his father.

The credit he gave to Blair, without her, everything would have been different. If she had stayed with Nate, Chuck would have ended like his father. The thought made him shiver, even though the temperature in his office was high. And maybe if he didn't find Blair, in the end he would end up like Bart anyway.

This thought made him even more determined to find her. He picked up the phone again, pressing for his secretary.

"Yes Mr. Bass?" the voice of his secretary Marie floated through the phone.

"I need you to find the three best private investigators in world. I don't care if they're from Australia, I just need them on the phone by the end of the day. This is top priority, the only thing you have to do today. Just find me the three best okay?" he asked and took a deep breath when he finished. If 3 wasn't enough he would hire 3 more, and keep doing everything in his power to find her within 4½ month. Preferably less.

"Certainly Mr. Bass" Marie said before hanging up. Chuck decided there weren't anything else he could do today, so before he went completely crazy he should pick up Isabella from Serena's house.

Serena had been in shock over the news of Blair's leaving. Then she had been hurt for days and now she was angry. Angry over the fact that her best friend, who was practically a sister, would leave without saying good bye or anything.

It was hard dealing with the angry Serena, when he himself couldn't find a way to blame Blair for what she had done. He knew it was his own fault so why would he even consider being angry at her. She only did it because she thought everyone was better off without her.

Chuck hissed to himself under his breath, nothing was better without her and he would make sure she knew that.

_**2½ months later with Chuck and Isabella**_

"Daddy, why haven't you found mommy yet?" he little girl asked from her seat in his lap. Her eyes looked up, staring into his owns, the two pair of eyes now locked together showed the same emotion.

_Sadness_

Isabella had spent many nights blaming herself for her mother's vanishing, she would cry herself to sleep most nights and Chuck would sit helplessly by her side and watch her cry, watch her sleep and finally sleep for a limited time himself. He knew he looked like hell. Serena had told him, Karen had told him, hell even Lily had said it out loud.

But it didn't matter, as long as she wasn't there, nothing really mattered. The only thing that did was finding her, within the limited time they had to do so.

It was getting worse for Chuck every day, knowing that with each day that passed they came closer to the deadline. He hated that she had made such an effort to make thins impossible for him.

One of the three investigators he had hired 2½ month ago had been almost certain she was to be found in Sweden, but even though Chuck had all the investigators he had hired go to Sweden to find her it had been impossible but at least now one thing was sure, she was not in Sweden.

Chuck had actually almost lost count of how many investigators he actually had on this case, every second week he would hire more because the ones he already had couldn't find her. He had people all over the world looking for her. Each day made him more depressed and eager to find her. At one point he had almost decided to go himself but all the people he had on the case advised him to stay at home if she decided to come back. Chuck highly doubted that, she wouldn't go through that much trouble hiding herself, to just one day walk into the apartment, but he had listened to them and stayed out of it. But he knew he wouldn't be able to do that for much longer.

"Bella baby, you know how I explained that the world is so big and mommy is just one tiny person among 6 billion people, it takes time to go through all the places and then your mother is very good at hiding" Chuck tried to explain. Having Bella was the hardest part, to explain things to her and do his best to keep himself together for her. It was probably a good thing she was there, otherwise he would have lost his mind.

But it was destroying them both quickly. Isabella because she felt to guilty for everything and Chuck for the fact that she wasn't there. Even when she had been with Rupert it had been easier, because at least he knew where she was and was able to see her. Now she was completely gone and he had no idea how he would cope if they didn't find her. He couldn't life without her but Bella couldn't life without him.

_**1 month later with Blair, she's now 8 months pregnant.**_

_**Blair's pov.**_

"Yes so Miss Waldorf you should be perfectly fine, and I guess I won't see you until the day" the doctor smiled at me. I sat up and started to adjust my clothes.

"So everything is totally fine?" I asked, I was paranoid. I had to know everything was 100% okay before I would even start to believe that.

My new doctor, whose name was impossible for me to pronounce, so I just referred to her as doctor, smiled at me. She probably had her fair share of paranoid mothers.

"I assure you Miss Waldorf, you have absolutely nothing to worry about" she assured me once again, in her fat Danish accent.

Yeah Danish accent. A couple of months ago I had to leave Sweden behind for something else, and I couldn't bare going far. I had gotten attached to the Scandinavian air. Anyway, the investigator who had come to Sweden to look for me, had left for the states when he wasn't able to find me.

I knew it was kind of stupid hiding like this, but I felt kind of like I had too and Denmark was actually pretty great. It was pricy sure but I had the money, the people were so amazingly friendly and the food pretty good. The only minus was the language.

But I was lucky enough to find a very good doctor who spoke perfect English, the accent just always made me smile.

"okay I trust you" I finally said with a smile before standing up, picking up my 4.5 inch Bottega Veneta heels. Even with the huge stomach, I managed to balance on them. However I did catch the disapproving look from the doctor.

"Blair, I would advise you to cut down on the heels and invest in some flat shoes" she said with a slight smile.

I nodded my head, "yeah I probably should" I agreed. I knew that was probably the best idea but I hadn't gotten around to it. I was busy hiding from Chuck's crazy investigators.

"good, so I will see you in about a month" the doctor said with a smile before leading me out.

Half an hour later I was at my hotel. I had decided that living in the capital probably wasn't the best idea, so I lived half an hour outside Copenhagen, but the best English speaking doctor I could find was in Copenhagen. I had rented a car to drive there.

The hotel I had found, was okay. A dumpster compared to the palace but none the less okay. Denmark was less extravagant than America but I enjoyed being able to go outside in a pair of worn out jeans and a grey sweatshirt , without getting weird looks and comments. I had bought 5 pairs of flats, and only one of them was from a known designer, the other 4 pairs were simply just shoes I had bought for practically nothing.

The weather was almost like New York, it was windy and cold but bearable. I could imagine myself living here for a long period of time actually without getting sick of it.

And now I had too, I couldn't leave before the baby was born so I was stuck here, a fact that I pretty much enjoyed. Chuck would never find me here, which made me relax and stop worrying all the time. I lived completely isolated, the only human contact was with the people working at the hotel and my doctor.

I spend all my waken hours reading, everything I could get in English and I had even started reading some books teaching Danish. It was almost impossible for me but at least I tried.

I still didn't sleep much, dreams of Chuck hunted me which made sleep a less important thing day by day. I got bigger and bigger all the time and at the moment I thought of myself as a whale. Thank god Chuck had never seen me like this, I looked horrible.

But then the thing I loved most about Denmark came in handy again; no one really cared how I looked.

_**With Chuck 1 week later, 3 weeks till Blair is due.**_

"So you found her or you didn't, it's a very simple question" Chuck said into the phone irritated.

"Yes Mr. Bass we believe we have indeed found her. She lived in Stockholm the first couple of months but when we came there, she figured it out and left Sweden" the investigator explained.

"Well I knew that 2 weeks ago" Chuck pointed out madly, this was taking too long and his time was running up. Who knew, she could have already had the child.

"Yes Mr. Bass, I know. So we went through Norway, Finland, Germany and every other option we could think off, but then a few days ago one of my men realized we had forgotten a small but insanely important country, right under Sweden" The investigator explained, his voice enthusiastic.

"yea…" Chuck said nervously, what if they had actually found her? Maybe he would be able to make it in time.

"So I had every single employee of mine go to Denmark and search for her, and since the country is rather small it didn't take us long to find the clue we have been waiting for" the investigator went on.

"So you found her?" Chuck wanted him to confirm it, tell him exactly where she was and what she had been up too.

"not exactly but we are closer than ever" the investigator said, Chuck felt the anger return.

"WHAT?" he shouted angrily through the phone.

"Well you see, we found her doctor, but finding her is a better more tricky" the investigator explained.

"Your joking right?" Chuck asked furious.

"I'm afraid not sir, but I do have some good news" the investigator said quickly, clearly he was scared to death by the angry Chuck Bass.

"what?" Chuck asked, still furious.

"Well, we spoke to her doctor, and she confirmed that Blair hasn't given birth yet and she is ordered to stay in Denmark until the baby is born which should be in about three weeks, so we still have time. We can have you here by tomorrow afternoon if you wish so" the investigator said quickly not daring to slow down.

Chuck felt a smile form on his face, he still had time and now he knew where she was.

"Perfect, I will be on the first flight tonight and I will expect you in the airport waiting" Chuck said, his voice calm and business like again. The anger almost gone.

"certainly Mr. Bass" he managed to choke out before Chuck hung up the phone, only to deal another number.

"Hello?" the phone was answered after three rings.

"Good morning sis, I need you to do something for me" Chuck said with a smile.

1½ hour later he found himself on his private plane traveling towards Denmark. He had dropped of Isabella at Serena's house, explaining everything to both of them. Serena had been reluctant, she wanted to have Blair back but was still insanely mad at her.

Isabella had wished him good luck, kissed his cheek and hugged him tightly for minutes.

And just before he left she whispered the four most amazing words.

"_I love you daddy_"

_**With Blair the next day.**_

I felt oddly getting out of bed this morning. Everything seemed different. The weird phone call from the lobby insisting I should stay in my room all day without giving an explanation.

But it actually fitted me perfectly to stay in bed, the huge amount of extra weight added to my body made everything more complicated and after walking a meter to too I felt about ready to pass out.

So when my doctor called me around noon, and told me to be at the clinic as soon as possible, everything seemed even more weird. She had said herself she didn't need to see my until the day I was due, and that was 3 weeks from now.

I decided however it was best to do whatever she said, and ordered a taxi to drive me to Copenhagen, it would be expensive but if it was about my child, I would pay anything.

It took a little over half an hour due to heavy traffic, as expected the bill was enormous but as I had said before, money shouldn't be a problem.

I knocked on the door twice before entering, finding my doctor behind her desk, a smile upon her face.

"Good afternoon Blair, I am so truly sorry to interrupt you today. I know you must have other things to do" the doctor started to apologize.

"it's not a problem, is it about the baby?" I asked nervously.

"partly, the reason why it was so urgent for you to come here, is because I have someone who really wanted to see you" the doctor started. I looked at her weirdly.

"…apparently it's really urgent so I agreed to help. I think this will help your pregnancy too" the doctor continued before I was able to ask question.

Everything was too weird for me, I didn't even think about chuck or any of his investigators.

"so when do I meet this person?" I asked weirdly, things were going around in my head and I wasn't able to think clearly.

"right now" the doctor said before standing up, opening the door.

I stared at the door intensely.

As said before, I hadn't thought of the possibility of it being chuck, not until he stepped through the door at least.

_**A/N: hope you liked it ;D sorry bout the twilight thing, I just love those books and I'm sorry about the spoilers I just got inspired. I read all the books and they are so amazing, if you haven't read them yet you really should. So please review. Thanks. **_


	15. Perfection?

"Chuck" I was hardly able to say the word, my head was turning and I felt sick. There he stood, in the door looking at me as if I was the most expensive piece of jewelry in the world, and all I could think was how good an actor he was. I quickly managed to pull myself together, and the only reason for him being here would have to be the child I was carrying. He wanted to take that too because I was the worst mother in all history. I was even worse than my own mother.

"Thank god Blair" he breathed out, seeming happy. Happy to see me, my brain told me he was happy to see I hadn't given birth yet, my heart told me what I wanted to believe. He was here for me.

He quickly crossed the room, stopping quickly in front of me, before pulling me into his arms. I didn't fit there at all anymore. Probably due to my huge stomach, but I was way too paranoid and couldn't help but think there was a reason to why I didn't fit in his arms anymore.

I was being stupid, but that was the only way to protect my heart.

He held me close and didn't seem to be bothered by my huge stomach. For a while we just stood there, I didn't want to pull back, because when I did, reality would come back and I would be left behind again. Completely alone this time.

It was only when the doctor cleared her throat that I dared to pull back. She was behind her desk again, smiling at us.

"So you see Blair, I got a call from your husband saying he was looking for you and extremely worried about you and I couldn't deny him coming here to see you" she explained with a smile in our direction.

I shook my head; "It's not like that" I said quietly, looking down at my flat Chanel shoes, not daring to meet either ones gaze.

"I don't understand" the doctor finally said, sounding extremely confused.

"Well the thing is…" I started, slowly moving my eyes up to meet hers. The brown eyes that were normally friendly and happy, looked distant and confused.

"Blair and I were having a rough time but I'm sure we will get through" Chuck said in a soft voice, I could feel his eyes burning on me, but I didn't look up at him.

I saw the doctor look at us skeptically, "Blair?" she asked, wanting my side of the story.

"It's all so complicated, I'm not sure I would be able to explain" I said honestly. I didn't know how to explain the situation I was in with Chuck.

She looked at me closely for a while, "it's none of my business anyway" she said, before getting up.

"Blair, how are you feeling, you look extremely pale" the doctor said, her eyes focused on mine.

I shook my head; "I feel dizzy" I said, suddenly realizing that my feet weren't able to hold me. I felt my body start moving from side to side. Before something caught me and held me tightly, I knew without opening my eyes it would be Chuck, I just didn't expect the look in his eyes, I got when I opened mine.

They were so filled with love, compassion, sadness and he was worried, I could tell from the wrinkles on his clenched forehead.

"Blair, are you alright? Is it the baby?" he asked nervously, his voice still soft.

"don't leave" I mumbled and then my world went black.

**Later…**

"Blair, Blair, Blair wake up" I heard his panicked voice somewhere in the distance, I weren't really sure where I was, everything was dark and peaceful. Everything apart from Chuck's voice that kept breaking trough to me.

It was as if we were on too sides of a long hallway with a door between us. I couldn't see him, but I could hear him and imagine him for me.

I felt my body shake but didn't do anything, I was too fascinated by the scene I was in. It scared me, but I still couldn't find the will to open my eyes.

"NOOO" the shout changed everything, now everything was bright, white. Like the sun was shining directly into a white room with mirrors, and I was in that room. Alone.

"Her water broke"

It rook those three words to bring me back. My eyes flew open and I felt my head turning, knowing I would fall in a minute only then did I realize I wasn't standing, I was in his arms. And then I felt it, the water running down my things. _**(a/n: okay so as said I never had a baby, and I don't know if it's possible for her water to break while she's blacked out but whatever, it makes sense to me to so just try to go along with it please ;D)**_

His eyes flew to mine, and they connected. Everything felt silent in all the chaos for just a split second.

And then I knew, he was my Edward and I indeed was his Bella. The only difference; This is reality. Their love is a fairytale, ours is reality. But so much better.

I didn't worry, as I should have. My water had just broke, 3 weeks too early, all I could think of was the look in his eyes when he looked at me. I salvaged that memory for the next many hours of pain and Miserere I knew was coming. But I knew that if I in my moment of complete pain, I remembered that look. Everything would be fine.

"Okay Chuck, relax. It's just 3 weeks too early. The baby will be small but fine" the doctor explained while trying to calm him down.

"What about her? When is she going to react?" he asked, his voice breaking on the last words.

I pulled together every little piece of strength left in my body, and looked at him intensely, I waited until his eyes found mine. They were still frustrated and sad, but lit up when he looked into hers.

"Stop worrying" I said in a low voice. Our eyes locked before I continued.

"I'm fine and once this is over I will kick your ass for everything so worry about that instead okay…" I said in one long run before I felt back into his arms, numb.

It all happened too fast, before I knew it, I was clutching Chuck's hand in mine, while the pain ran through me. In the distance I heard the doctor, telling me to breathe and push in the background but I wasn't really able to focus on her, all my concentration was on Chuck. He looked as if he was in as much pain as I was. He kept stroking my hair, clutching my hand and kissing my forehead. He was there for me, just the way I dreamed he would be.

It took less time than with Isabella but it was just as painful. But when I finally heard the cry of our child break through the room I knew it had all been worth it.

I saw Chuck smiling with pride, and to my surprise there were tears in his pretty eyes.

I was crying to, partly from the pain but also the unbelievable fact that Chuck had been there, with me to help be through it like he promised. He had actually held a promise.

We waited excitedly to hear the gender of our baby, looking each other deep in the eyes knowing that everything was perfect.

"Congratulations Blair, it's a girl" I heard the doctor say, before placing the little wonder in my arms.

Tears were now running down my cheeks in streams. I felt Chuck's hand clutch tighter to mine while we both sat in silence, admiring our little baby girl.

"She's amazing" I whispered, tearing my eyes of her to look at Chuck. His eyes were on her too but when I moved he did too and we caught each other's eyes again.

"Just like her mother" he said without looking away from my eyes.

I smiled a tired smile at him.

"I'm going to take her again, get her dresses and all. Do you have anything for her to wear?" the doctor asked, smiling down at me.

I shook my head; "Not with me. I have one at the hotel but…" I started, but weren't able to finish before Chuck spoke.

"I will get it here" he said before picking up his phone to call someone to get it.

"Okay so I will take her for the test, and you can rest. She will be back with you before you realize it Blair" the doctor promised, before taking the little baby from my arms.

I moved in the bed, trying to find a position my pained body would feel comfortable with. It took a long time but in the end I managed to do it. Chuck finished talking on the phone and was at my side again.

He smiled at me, before bending down placing a kiss on my forehead. I smiled tiredly at him.

"Chuck I…" I started but again he cut me off.

"…not now Blair, rest and you can kick my ass later" he said with a smirk. I was to tired to disagree with him and decided to just do as I was told.

"Blair darling, wake up" Chuck's soft velvet voice broke through my dreamless sleep.

I slowly opened my eyes, to adjust to the sharp line in the hotel room. He stood at my side, holding my hand, a huge smile on his face. On my other side stood the doctor with my baby in her arms. Fully dresses in a white Dior romper and Burberry shoes I had bought 5 months ago. Because it would fit both a boy and a girl.

"hey" he said softly, bending down to play a kiss on my lips. It shocked me, even though I earlier had decided we were meant to be and everything it still shocked me that he would actually kiss me.

"How is she?" I asked in a low hoarse voice. Chuck smiled at me.

"She's perfect Blair, she's just slept and I think she might be hungry" he said with a smirk. He looked even more tired than I had felt before my nap. Like he hadn't slept in a week or something.

"Okay" I said reaching out for her, the doctor placed her in my arms again, asking me if I needed help.

"No I'll be fine, I tried it all before" I said with a smile, with that she excused herself and left me and Chuck alone with our princess.

I put her to my breast, doing everything I had done with Isabella ad luckily she did just as she was supposed to do. I smiled up at Chuck, expecting him to be starring at my boobs, that had grown crazily over the last time but he wasn't, his eyes were on my. All the frustration and sadness was gone and had been replaced with love and hope.

"Chuck, we need to talk" I said after a long time with silence. He nodded his head, looking at me intensely.

"I know" he simply said, taking the hand that wasn't holding our baby. He clutch it tightly, looking into my eyes and said the two words I wanted to hear.

"I'm sorry"

I smiled, I knew there were other things to talk about but we could deal with that later, after all we had the rest of our life's right?

"I know, I'm sorry too. I shouldn't have left, but Bella told me about your new girlfriend" I started but weren't able to finish. I had totally forgotten about her. I looked down, making sure he couldn't see my eyes.

Chuck read the emotion on my face correctly and placed a hand under my chin, turning my head so he could see my eyes.

"Blair, there never was another girlfriend. Isabella got it all wrong, I was talking about you" he explained. I looked into his eyes closely, only to realize he was telling the truth. I had been hiding for 8 months for nothing.

Realizing this made the tears flow again.

"Oh chuck I'm so sorry. I shouldn't have jumped to conclusion" I said sadly. He smiled down at me, stroking my hair.

"It's okay, we're together now and that's all that matters" he comforted me, before bending forward placing a kiss on my lips. We kept kissing until the baby in my arms made a sound causing us both to pull away and look down at her worriedly.

"I think she's done" I said with a smile, looking down at the little wonder. She was so perfect.

"oh" Chuck breathed a sigh of relief.

I looked up at him suddenly realizing something.

"Chuck did you hold her yet?" I asked, looking at him closely. He rubbed the back of his neck with one hand. Looking somewhat afraid.

"No" he simply said, looking scared. I was beyond confused.

"Why not?" I asked, didn't he like her. But he just said she was perfect. Was he scared of her.

"I…uhmm…I…well…" he started, looking down at his feet.

"Spit it out" I said impatiently. He looked me in the eyes, to make sure I knew he was telling the truth.

"I'm scared I will hurt her, break her or something. She looks so delicate and fragile" he said embarrassed, his cheeks suddenly burning with color. I couldn't help but laugh. I had felt the same way with Isabella in the beginning.

"Chuck, she's not a doll. She won't break" I assured him, gesturing him to move closer. He did, and opened his arms for her, I gently moved her from my arms to his. He looked at me unsurely.

"It's okay Chuck, you won't hurt her" I assured him again with a comforting smile. This seemed to make it better for him. At least he seemed to relax a little. He sank back in the chair, rocking her in his arms.

I smiled at the scene in front of my eyes, this was how I'd wanted it to be at Isabella's birth. This was perfect.

"So what are you going to name her?" I asked him with a smug smile. I knew he would be totally surprised by this.

Just as expected he looked up shocked.

"What?" he asked confused.

I smiled smugly, "Well I got to make Isabella didn't I. you should get to name this one" I said with a smile before adding; "…I'll name the next one" that seemed to be way better than naming our baby.

"But with the next one could you stay in the states with me or take me here so I can be part of it all?" he said, his smug smile matching mine.

"It's a deal. We should have a boy next time" I said, suddenly feeling full of energy.

"Nah, I think it's my purpose in life to be surrounded by beautiful girls" he said with a smile before turning his attention to our now sleeping daughter.

I laughed, he was probably right. I sat up slightly in the bed, looking down at him and our daughter.

"so what's her name daddy?" I asked with a teasing smile at the daddy part.

He smiled, "I don't want to decided, you had her in you for 9 months. You should do it, just let me pick two names to go in her name than I'm good" he said, with a loving smile.

"are you sure?" I asked, I wouldn't mind deciding but if he wanted to he should be allowed too.

"100%" he said, his eyes focused on the sleeping beauty in his arms.

"okay fine, what are the two middle names then?" I asked.

"Well, technically its one middle name and her surname, I want her to be a Bass" he said, looking at me. His emotion hard to read. I felt myself smile, of course she was a Bass.

"She is a Bass Chuck, she always has been" I said with a smile, to make sure he believed me.

He let out a sigh of relief. "Thank god, I thought you would hate her being a Bass" he said with a slight smile.

"Well she is a bass. I guess my purpose in life is to be surrounded but Bass's." I said jokingly.

This made him laugh too, "good, and you know Blair. One day I will make you a Bass myself" he said with a smirk, but before I could reply a heartbreaking cry broke out. We both looked down at our daughter who had woken up and was now crying. I smiled at Chuck's scared and frustrated face, bending forward to make him give her to me.

"Shhh" I whispered to her as soon as she was in my arms, "Don't scare daddy" I said with a smile.

"Why is she crying?" Chuck asked nervously.

I laughed, "Chuck she's a baby, they cry for no reason really" I assured him.

"Ohh" he said dumbly.

I laughed and continued to rock her back and forth in my arms.

"So what's her name?" Chuck asked when she finally stopped crying and laid peacefully in my arms, sucking his thumb.

I smiled, I had thought about this a lot, and came up with what I thought was the perfect name.

"I need the middle name you want for her first" I said with a smile in his direction.

"Lily" he simply said, he didn't have to explain. I knew why he wanted her to have Lily's name.

"Okay then say hello to Gabriella Lily Audrey Bass" I said with a smile at my daughter. Gabriella was the perfect name for her.

I could tell Chuck felt the same way by the look on his face when he heard it.

"It's perfect" he said smiling down at Gabriella.

Yes, it was perfect, and she was perfect and everything else was perfect too.

_**2 weeks later**_

"you're awake" he said with a smile at me, when he caught my eyes. I smiled at him, sitting up in the plane seat. It had been a comfortable sleep, not only because of the first-class flights seats but also the fact that he was besides me with our daughter.

"Are we there yet?" I whispered, even though no one else was on the plane.

"almost, about 15 minutes until we land" he said with a smile before turning his attention back to Gabriella.

"Perfect, I'm going to go change okay?" I asked, getting up.

"sure" he said, smiling at me. I started walking to the bathroom but his voice stopped me.

"Blair?" he asked, I turned around finding myself face to face with him. Behind him Gabriella sat silently in her special flight seat.

"Yea?" I asked confused. He just smirked, before reaching a hand toward me pulling me closer to him. I had almost lost all the extra weight so I fit into his arms again.

When I was securely wrapped in his arms, he placed his lips on mine and kissed me. It was such a powerful kiss I would have passed out if he weren't holding me so close.

"I changed the plans a little, I hope you don't mind but I also got you a new dress I want you to wear" he said against my lips. I pulled back and looked at him confused.

"What are y…" I started but he silenced me with another kiss.

"Don't worry I have it all under control, just go change and I will explain" he said when he pulled back and pushed me towards the bathroom.

I did as he told me, and went into the bathroom were a dress bag hang beside the mirror.

I pulled it down and opened it, the label said Roberto Cavalli, I pulled the dress out to find out it was a dress I had admired with Serena months ago. It was cheetah print and black and the best thing, it was loose. So I didn't have to feel bad about the little extra weight that was still there. When Chuck and I had made love the past 2 weeks he would call me beautiful which was the exact opposite of what I was.

I stripped out of my clothes and got into the soft silk dress. Then I saw a box besides the toilet. It was a shoebox.

The front of it revealed it would be a pair of Jimmy Choo's. I opened the box to find exactly that. A pair of gold shoes with straps all over.

Then besides the mirror was my make-up bad and a small blue velvet box. I decided to do my hair and make-up before opening the box. I knew I had to hurry, because we would be landing soon. So when I finished with the make-up I decided just to let my hair hand and took the blue velvet box, and went out of the bathroom.

It surprised me to find Chuck, dresses in a completely black tux, with a light cream colored button up shirt under and a black tie. He looked unbelievable handsome. He stood with Gabriella in his arms and smiled at me.

"Wow, Blair, you're a vision" he said with a loving smile.

"Thank you" I said softly, walking over to him and Gabriella. I pecked his lips before placing a kiss on her little head.

"We are landing now, so I guess we should sit down" Chuck said with a smile. We did and prepared for landing. I pulled out the box.

"What's this?" I asked, I could feel the plane starting to move down.

"a little something, just open it" he said with a smile. Gesturing for me to open it.

I opened it, to reveal a gold bedat & co watch. I smiled up at me.

"How did you know I wanted one to these?" I asked shocked. I had always wanted a watch like this.

"Serena told me" he said with a smile.

"Thank you so much" I said, leaning over to kiss him just as the plane landed.

I looked out the window at the unfamiliar airport.

"where are we Chuck?" I asked nervously, what was he up too?

"Well I remember you telling me once the one thing you wanted the most was to have dinner with someone you love in the Eifel Tower so I thought, Hey it's on the way home anyway" he said with a smirk.

I looked at him shocked; "We are in France?" I choked out.

"Yea" he simply said, standing up with Gabriella.

"…and we are going to have dinner in the Eifel tower and then we will go home" he explained.

I suddenly understood the dress.

"But what about Gabriella?" I asked, I didn't want to leave her with some nanny.

"I got that under control, actually I believe he's waiting for us right now" Chuck said with a smile, "So let's go" he said, pulling me with him, out of the plane.

It all made sense as soon as I stepped out of the plane, and saw my father Harold waiting for us.

He had a huge smile upon his face.

"BLAIR BEAR" he screamed and ran to me, pulling me into a tight hug. I smiled and hugged him back. After a while we both pulled back, I could see he was giving me the elevator look. Obviously something Roman must have taught him.

"You look great" he then said and placed a kiss on my forehead.

I felt chuck come up behind me, Gabriella hidden in his chest.

"Good evening Harold" Chuck said politely, smiling at my father.

"It's good to see you under such happy circumstances Charles" My father said just as friendly.

"it sure is" Chuck said, his smile wider.

"Now let me see that little princess of yours" my father said with a even bigger smile than before. Chuck gently took the sleeping baby from his chest and placed her in Harold's waiting arms.

I could tell my father was crying.

""What's her name?" he asked, his voice breaking.

"Gabriella Lily Audrey Bass" Chuck said, putting extra force and pride to the word Bass.

"It's perfect" Harold said, seeming lost in her, but then he pulled it together and looked away from her.

"You two should get going, Roman is waiting for me anyway. Are you sure you're alright with leaving her for the night?" Harold asked nervously, looking at me mostly.

I looked up at chuck, who took my hand reassuringly and nodded at me. "yea, it won't be too long will it?" I asked Chuck.

"No, just dinner" he said with a smile.

"okay, see you later dad" I said with a smile, "Bye Gabi" I said kissing her cheek. Chuck did the same and then we were off. Of course there was a limo waiting. We drove for about 20 minutes before the limo stopped.

Chuck stepped out first before holding the door open for me.

I stepped out and the first thing I saw was the Eifel tower. There in front of me, beautiful as ever.

Chuck took my hand and laced our fingers together and started walking towards it.

At the foot a man stood, smiling when he caught glimpse of Chuck. We walked towards him, and stopped right in front of him.

"Good evening Mr. Bass" the man said, his voice full of respect.

"Good evening Benjamin. Isn't it a wonderful night?" Chuck asked with a huge smile. The man Benjamin looked completely confused by Chucks happy being.

"it sure is" he said with a smile before turning serious again, "You could have given me a little longer to pull this off, it isn't easy you know" Benjamin said. I weren't sure if he was teasing Chuck or not.

"I know, that why I called you Benjamin, you're the only one who could pull it off" Chuck said with a smile.

This seemed to make Benjamin's day; "yea I guess that's true and now I get why you would go through to much trouble. She's beautiful" he said, giving me a quick wink and a smile.

I smiled back politely. Benjamin seemed nice. Chuck pulled me closer, placing a kiss in my hair.

"I know" he simply said.

Benjamin smiled; "Okay so we're going this way" he said leading us inside the foot to were the elevator was. I saw the huge lines at the two other foots and couldn't help but feel like I was cheating.

Seconds later I found myself in an elevator with Chuck and Benjamin.

"so I was able to get the best table, but it's going to cost you. They had cancel Brangelina's appointment for you" he said dramatically.

Chuck simply laughed. "Thank you Benjamin, this means a lot to me" he said with a friendly smile.

"I know, you owe me, just remember that" Benjamin said with a smile.

"I know" Chuck said with a smile. I kept quiet all the time, wondering why it was so important for us to be here tonight.

The elevator finally stopped, and the doors opened. Benjamin let us too out table before saying goodbye. However I expected he would be waiting for us when we were done to take us to the top. Chuck pulled out my chair, I sat down and looked out the window at Paris.

It really was the most beautiful city, and being able to be here with Chuck made it even more beautiful in my eyes.

We ordered the food and were able to talk, just us. No crying baby or happy 6 year old was there to disturb.

The food was amazing and the way Chuck kept looking at me all night gave me Goosebumps.

Just as I expected, Benjamin came just as we finished eating.

"Okay Chuck, everyone is out of the top. You got it all to yourself _**(A/n; I don't know if that's possible but again just play along ;D)**_ Benjamin said with a proud smile.

"Good work Benjamin" Chuck smiled up at him, before getting up and getting me out of the chair. He took my hand and let the way to the elevator again.

We drove up to the top floor of the tower and just as Benjamin had said, it was completely empty.

"I will wait here, take all the time you need" Benjamin said, throwing a smirk in Chuck's direction.

We started walking around, admiring the beautiful view, then we went up the stairs to the very top floor that was out in open air.

We talked about Paris, how it would be great to live her and walked hand in hand around the whole top floor.

On our way back, Chuck suddenly, stopped causing me to stop too.

But when I turned around to look at him, he was down on one knee in front of me.

I felt myself gasp and bring both hands to my mouth.

He smiled up at me, love written all over his face.

"Blair Cornelia Waldorf, we have been through everything. Ups and downs, good times and bad times. We have had out fights and our moments and love. I believe that people fall in love and I am one of them. I have fallen head over heels in love with you Blair and it's you I want to wake up to the rest of my life. You are the last thing to cross my mind before I fall asleep and the first thing I think about when I wake up in the morning. I want to spend the rest of my life with you Blair. I want you to be mine"

he said, reaching up to take my hand.

"…Blair Waldorf will you marry me?" he asked, his voice thick with emotion.

I smiled down at him, my happy ending just the way I had always dreamed it would be.

"Of course I will" I said softly, smiling at him.

He smiled up at me, reaching a hand into his pocket, pulling out a black velvet box. He opened it and took out the ring and placed it on my finger. I pulled my hand up to examine the ring. It was a gold, with a huge square diamond in the middle and small diamond coming out from leaved on the side. It was the perfect ring.

I smiled, tears in my eyes, pulling Chuck up so I was able to kiss him.

It felt too me as the first day of the rest of my life.

A life I would spend with Chuck teaching out daughters that;

_People have fallen in love before_

_**A/N: okay so it's done ;D how did you like the ending. It's like the longest chapter I have ever written :P there will probably be a sequel but only if I have more than 5 reviews. Thanks to Stella296 for all the support even though not many people reviewed the last chapter you did everytime so thank you and I really hope you liked the ending ;D **_

_**Xoxo**_


End file.
